The Forgotten
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: When Tsukune finds a girl out in the rain he helps her, he then learns that she has lost her memory and decides to care for her. At first she seems weak and helpless. But there is alot more to this girl then there appears to be...a great deal more.
1. The Girl

**+Hey everyone Knight-Bishop is back with a new story. Me and my co-Author ****Xadro**** are Proud to present The Forgotten. Just so we are clear though we don't own the Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters. However this story plot belongs to us and no one else. So now enjoy.+)**

Chapter One

The rain fell hard. Dark clouds had formed over Youkai Academy late in the afternoon. And when the final bell had rung, the grounds were already flooded. And there half-way between the boys dorms she laid. A girl of fifteen laid naked on the ground. Her bare body covered in mud as and her hair was matted with grime. She was curled up in the fetal position as if trying to keep the warmth from leaving her body. And upon the ground where she lay; she wept.

Her reason for crying was unknown even to her. The young girls mind was blank and empty. She had no memory of her origin or how she had come to the Academy. She did not know her purpose for being. She merely lay on ground weeping and letting the rain fall upon her. Suddenly she felt the rain stop. The girl could still hear it though. Like small bombs striking the earth. But she no longer felt the rain hit her body. She then looked up and saw the reason why.

It was an umbrella; shielding her from the torrents of water that fell from the sky. The first thing that had caught her eye was something silver. It was a chain with small cross shaped lock wrapped around the persons arm. When she looked up even further she saw that the person holding the umbrella was a guy. He was about the same age as her. He was tall and thin; with black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to offer comfort.

The boy bent down; still holding the umbrella in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked with a look of concern on his face. The girl stared at him with her pale gray eyes. "My name is Tsukune Aono do you need any help?" He asked her. The girl blinked once. . Then she opened her mouth and one weak word escaped from her lips. "Tsu…kune." Then she fall back onto the ground unconscious. The rain seemed to fall harder and bolts of lightning flashed in the sky.

Tsukune's mind was racing with thoughts_. "Who was this girl?" "Is she a student here?" "I have to help her!?"_ Those were the three main thoughts. As he closed his umbrella he then felt the pounding force of the rain hit him. He quickly tucked the umbrella under his arm and then bent over to pick up the girl. Which was a bit difficult due to the mud and rain made her body rather slippery. His faced turned red; Tsukune was trying to ignore the fact that the girl was naked.

He was also trying to keep his hands from going in the wrong places. "Thank god the mud's covering up the rest of her." Tsukune said to himself. He then began making his way back to the boys dorm with a speedy pace, carrying the knocked out girl bridal style in his arms. Tsukune was trying not to think about what would happen if Moka or any of the other love seeking girls he was friends with saw him with this girl. However he could not stop the ideas of the consequences that each one would give.

_"Outer Moka would hate me, Inner Moka would destroy me." "Kurumu would suffocate me with a boob hug." "Mizore would turn me into a popsicle." "Yukari and Ruby would cast some horrible witch spell."_ He shuddered at those thoughts that ran through his mind as he reached the boys dorms. There was no one else in sight. Tsukune had been basically the last person to leave the school. He had wanted to do a bit of extra work on tomorrow's paper so he stayed in late.

Tsukune reached his dorm room door and balanced the still passed out girl in one of his arms as he unlocked and opened the door. He walked in and used his foot to kick the door shut. Then he just stood there for a moment. Rain water dripped from his hair and mud from the girls body splattered onto the floor. "What do I do now?" He said to the empty dorm. He turned his head down and stared at the girl in his arms and nodded.

He walked over to the small dorm bathroom and placed the girl down on the floor of the shower area. Tsukune then removed his shoes and his green school jacket and tossed them out into the hall. Still wearing his light brown pants, white shirt and red tie; Tsukune walked over to the shower and turned the knob. Hot water immediately started pouring down on the girl and the mud began to wash away. Tsukune turned his head away so he did not see any of girls 'Areas' that were slowly being uncovered by the mud.

However he did notice some of the girl's features. She was quite tall and very thin. She had tanned skin. Also after the mud had cleared out of her hair he could tell that she was a blonde. All in all he thought she was very attractive. Steam began to fill the room; Tsukune let the water run a little bit longer then he turned the knob again and the water shut off. It was silent except for a few drips of water here and there.

The girl was still unconscious and laying still but her chest was slowly rising up and down; a sign that she was breathing. Tsukune grabbed a towel off the rack and bent over to pick up the girl. He wrapped the towel around her the best he could and carried her out of the bathroom. He walked over and laid the girl down on his bed. Her head gently rested on the pillow. When Tsukune removed his hands she gave a small jerk then relaxed again.

Tsukune let his arms fall to his side; his holy lock gave a small jingle. He then sat down on the floor with a sigh. "What am I going to do now?" He said aloud. "What happens when she wakes up?" "Worse what happens when the girls find out?" He shuddered at the thought again. "I should have just taken her to the nurse." He was so busy talking to himself that he did not notice that the girls eyes where opening.

"Huh...wha?!" she started to say; then she suddenly bolted upright and started looking around franticly. Tsukune came out of his thoughts and stood up. "It's ok. Relax I brought you to my room." He said as he walked towards her. When the girl saw Tsukune coming towards her she pushed herself back into a corner of the bed and cowered. "Please…don't hurt me please." She said in a soft pleading voice. Tsukune stopped where he was and stared at her.

The towel was still wrapped around her but it hung loosely on one side of her chest revealing her left breast. Tsukune turned his head to the side so he could not look. "Uh I am not going to hurt you. My name is Tsukune remember? I found you outside in the rain." The girl stopped cowering and stared at Tsukune with a curious look on her face. "You…helped me?" she asked with wonder. The towel had now completely fallen off and the girl was completely nude.

Her breasts that hung on her chest were a medium size. They looked nice and firm on her body. Tsukune stared at them for a moment and then his face turned a bright red. The girl did not seem to notice. "Umm yeah I did. Y…you looked like you needed help and uh could you maybe cover yourself please." **(+Author note: God what is wrong with that boy. I would kill to be in his place…Surrounded by sexy women who wanted my body…sighs oh well. +) **(~ E/N: I hear ya mate ~)

She seemed to just notice that she was naked. She gave a yelp and pulled the beds blanket out from underneath her and wrapped it around herself. She was blushing deeply. Tsukune gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the far side of the bed. "Thank you Ms…I'm sorry but what is your name?" He asked politely. The girl did not respond at first; she seemed to thinking deeply on that question. "My name is…Yui? Yes that's it; my name is Yui." She said with a smile.

Tsukune smiled back. "Yui; that's a pretty name. And why were you naked on the ground in the rain Yui? Can you tell me that?" He asked her. Yui's smile was replaced with a look of sadness. She buried her head in the blanket. Her answer came out muffled but understandable. "I don't know." She said. Tsukune tried another question. "Well where are you from?" Again she responded "I don't know." He tried several other questions. Like what her last name was, who her parents are and how she got to the academy. But the answer was always that same "I don't know." Tsukune was silent for a moment then he said. "Did you lose your memory?" Yui then finally lifted her face from the blanket. Tears were running down her face. "I don't know." She sobbed. "Every time I try to remember something all I can see is darkness." She pulled her knees up and hugged them as she continued to cry.

Tsukune moved a bit closer to Yui and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright" he soothed. "I think I might-" But he got no further. Yui had flung the blanket off of her and had wrapped her arms around Tsukune as she continued to cry on his shoulder. Tsukune could feel Yui's breast pressed against him. They felt very soft; and it took every bit of self restraint he had to not push her away. (~ E/N: Uh he wants to push her away? That doesn't make any sense ~) But that urge vanished when she uttered in a tear-filled voice. "Help me Tsukune please."

Tsukune did not know what possessed him to do this but he put his arms around Yui and held her in a warm comforting hug. Yui's crying ceased and she relaxed as the hug was comforting her greatly. She placed her head Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune opened his mouth and in a tone barely above a whisper. "Don't worry, I will help you Yui. Any way I can." And there they sat for what seemed like a long time. Outside the dorm room the storm raged on and the rain continued to fall.

**(+There we go people the first chapter to a new story. But who or what is Yui. And how is it that she lost her memory…and worse what is Tsukune going to do with her now. Most of those things will be answered in the next chapter which will be posted as soon I get it done. So send your reviews and any ideas that you might have for the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far cause its going to get better as we move along in the story.+) **


	2. The Power

**Chapter Two**

Mist had surrounded the grounds of the school that morning. The gravestones had seemingly vanished; hidden in the fog. While the crows remained at their usual post on top the dead trees; cawing as the dim light of the sun began to rise. Tsukune was sleeping on a small couch in his dorm room. After Yui's crying had ceased last night she had just fallen asleep right away on his bed. Tsukune had no intention of reawaking the emotional girl. He threw a blanket over her naked body. Then removed his clothes and went to sleep on the couch in boxers and a T-shirt.

As the first rays of sunlight reached through the windows of the room; Tsukune's eyes began to twitch. He was slowly being awoken from a wonderful dream involving Moka. _"Damn morning; just when it was getting good." _He thought as his mind began to become active again. Tsukune had not yet opened his eyes but when he tried to sit up he found that he could not move. The first thing that his mind seemed to register was the extra weight on his chest. His hands then began to react and started reaching around to see what it was. What he felt was something large, soft, and warm. His eyes opened.

And saw that he was groping the breasts of a sleeping Yui with his hands. He looked up at her sleeping face; which was right above him since she was sleeping on top of him. She was making small moans. Tsukune realized why as he saw that his hands had not yet left her chest. He gave a small startled yell and rolled of the couch. **(He was enjoying it and knows it.)** Yui who had just now woken up hit the couch face down and Tsukune landed with his back on the floor. Tsukune gave a groan and Yui looked down on the floor at him. She had a confused look on her face. "Why is Tsukune on the floor?" She asked innocently.

Tsukune sat up with sigh. He used his hand to massage his now sore back. "I am on the floor because I did not expect to wake up and a naked girl on top of me. Why were you sleeping on top of me?" He asked point blank. Yui yawned before answering. "Yui was lonely when she woke up. So she decided to sleep with Tsukune. Tsukune's chest is more comfortable then the bed!" Yui said with a bright smile on her face. Tsukune sighed again and got up from the floor. Yui sat up on the couch and simply sat there staring at Tsukune.

Tsukune's eyes turned towards Yui. She was still naked but she did not seem to notice nor mind the fact that she was_. "I need to find her some clothing."_ He thought to himself. Tsukune stretched a bit then trudged his was towards the bathroom. He grabbed one of his extra school uniforms that were hanging on the door before he entered and closed door behind him. Yui simply sat on the couch the whole time. She listened as the shower started to run. "Yui wished she could be in there with Tsukune." She said quietly to herself.

Yui continued to sit there for ten minutes until Tsukune finally came out. He was fully dressed in his school uniform. He looked over at Yui as if checking to make sure she was still there. He walked over to the small kitchen area and came back three minutes later with two pieces of buttered toast on a little plate. Yui's stomach growled when she saw the food. Tsukune smiled and he handed the plate to Yui. She looked at Tsukune and then the plate. Her stomach growled again and she took the plate and started eating.

Tsukune continued to smile as Yui started munching on the Toast. "Glad to see you're enjoying it. By the way have any of your memories returned yet?" he asked her. Yui stopped eating. The first piece of toast hung in her mouth. She cocked her head to the side and seemed to think deeply for a moment. Then she went right back to eating the toast. Tsukune sighed. "I guess that means no." Yui finished both pieces of Toast and Tsukune took the plate and set it on the table beside the couch. He then looked at the digital clock by his bed. It read 7:15.

He walked over to the door and started putting on his shoes. Yui looked at him. "Where is Tsukune going?" She asked. Tsukune turned to Yui. "I have to go to class Yui." Yui got up off the couch and started walking over to Tsukune. "Yui come too?" She asked. Tsukune shook his head. "No Yui you can't come." Yui had a hurt look on her face. "But…But what am I going to do without Tsukune?" She asked as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. Tsukune went over and placed his hand on Yui's shoulder. "It's ok Yui I will be back after school and there is food for you in the kitchen in case you get hungry." He told her reassuringly.

Yui stared up at Tsukune. She had a looked sad but she nodded her head. Tsukune took that as a sign that she understood. "Good, and once I get back I can take you to the Chairman. Maybe he can help you." Tsukune said with a smiled and headed for the door. He opened it took one last look at Yui and left. The second that door had closed tears began to fill Yui's eyes. _"I'm alone again."_ She thought. _"I don't want to be alone."_ She curled herself up in the fetal position on the floor like she had done last night in the rain and she cried. "I want Tsukune…I need Tsukune." (+Wow+)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway Towards the School

"Tsukune!" A girl's happy cry greeted him as soon as he was outside. He turned around to see a very cute pink-haired girl dressed in a school uniform. "Oh good Morning Moka how are you? The pink haired vampire smiled and walked up very closely to Tsukune. "Oh I'm just fine Tsukune…But uh I am…very…hungry." And with that she latched herself on Tsukune and bit into his neck and started sucking his blood. "STOP IT!" Yelled the large bosomed Kurumu wearing a yellow sweater over her school uniform as she crashed into Moka.

"You have to stop sucking Tsukune's blood. If he dies of anemia I am going to kill you." Moka looked like a little girl who had done something naughty and got caught. "I know, I know, it's just…I was so hungry and-" But before she could finish Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune, his head pulled tightly against her large chest. "I won't let her suck your blood, Tsukune." Then everything went black as he was being smothered. "Tsukune don't worry if you get sick from blood loss I will take care of you." She purred to him. While poor Tsukune was screaming in his mind. "I can't breathe."

"Kurumu will you stop suffocating him!" The frustrated Moka huffed as she tried to pull her away from Tsukune to no effect. It was not until a golden tub fell out of the sky and landed on Tsukune's head did Kurumu release Tsukune. "Take that, you oversized cow! " The dark-haired haired witch girl Yukari yelled; with her wand raised. Just as Tsukune stood up Yukari then threw herself onto Tsukune. "Tsukune prefers a younger 'smarter' kind of girl. Don't you Tsukune?" **(~ E/N: Man sometimes I really don't envy that guy, those girls will be the death of him lol ~)**

Before he could respond a dagger made out of ice flew through the air and hit Yukari in the head. The young witch fell to the ground. While Mizore with her short purple hair dressed in striped long sleeves and a skirt jumped out of the tree closest to them. "The kind of women that Tsukune wants is one that truly understands him." And with that she froze Tsukune and started dragging him away. Just another normal day at Youkai Academy, all the while the guys around them gave angry and jealous glances at Tsukune who was the center of attention for the sexiest girls at the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Class-Room

Class had been going on for twenty-five minutes and while Ms. Nekome was teaching Tsukune's mind was elsewhere. _"Maybe I should not have left Yui alone."_ He thought. _"God I just left a girl with amnesia in my room…and I have no idea what she could do."_ Suddenly someone was knocking at the classroom door. Ms. Nekome stopped talking and went over and opened it. And standing there in the door way was the perverted, self proclaimed ladies man of the academy wearing his Im- So- Cool- Smile, Gin. Gin was also a werewolf and the president of News paper club.

Although, he hardly ever showed up for a meeting and rather enjoyed spending his free time taking pictures of women in the girls locker room. **(Sounds like a pervert to me. I Salute you Mr. Gin)** "Hello Ms. Nekome." He said in a casual voice. "I was wondering if I might have word with Tsukune. It's urgent business." The cat-like teacher gave a nod and Tsukune walked out of the classroom with Gin. While his many female friends watched Tsukune leave each one of them wondering what kind of 'Urgent Business' they needed to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Gin; now that you have pulled me out of class what is so important?" The annoyed Tsukune asked. The second he had stepped out of the class Gin had dragged him through the building. Not saying anything; just giving Tsukune mean looks. He had finally stopped outside the New Paper clubroom door. Gin had his hand on the door when he sighed and turned and turned to look at Tsukune. "Just tell me one thing Tsukune. How do you do it?" his tone suggested he was half pleading and half demanding.

"Do what?" Tsukune asked without the faintest idea of what Gin was talking about. Gin's face darkened and he gritted his teeth. "How is that you already have five **(Counting Ruby who will appear later in the story)** beautiful women in love with you? Do you always gain their love without even trying? While I do everything in the book and more and fail miserably…Tell you me how you do it." Gin practically yelled at poor Tsukune. Tsukune shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about Gin."

The perverted Werewolf stared down at Tsukune frowning. "Playing dumb I see. Ok I will play along." With that he turned the knob and threw the club room door open and pointed. "I AM TALKING ABOUT HER." Tsukune's face paled at what he saw. Sitting on a chair with a not yet released copy of Schools Newspaper was Yui. She had apparently dressed herself in one of Tsukune's spare school uniforms; minus the green jacket. She was barefooted; and another small problem was he could see her chest. Tsukune's shirt was basically see-through and the fact Yui wore no bra gave every person a complete full view of her Breasts. Which Gin was gladly staring at.

"Y…Yui?!" Tsukune stammered. Yui looked up from the paper and saw Tsukune. She gave loud happy shriek and immediately ran over and clamped herself on his arm and pressed her body against his. Yui was smiling happily, Tsukune's face was turning red, and a very jealous Gin sat down in a chair with his eyes narrowed. _"Why is he always so damn lucky…god if I knew his secret I could get every girl in this school to strip for me."_ The lustful Gin thought slightly drooling as he imagined all the pretty girls in school stripping for him. While Gin was drooling at fantasy women Tsukune was trying to get an explanation out of Yui. "Yui what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked. Yui smiled and simply stated. "Yui wanted to see Tsukune." As she snuggled herself closer onto Tsukune

Tsukune turned to the still fantasying Gin. "Where did you find her?" Gin came out of his day dream and a sly grin. "Well Tsukune; while I was researching a lead for the newspaper I saw that this girl was being attacked by a pervert so thinking quickly I rescued her and brought her here." He proclaimed proudly. Tsukune rolled his eyes. _"Why do seriously doubt that." _Tsukune thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback to what really happened

Looking through the window of the girl's locker room; a very happy Gin was snapping pictures. He had gotten excused from class due to a 'stomach ache' and had decided to make a slight detour. He started drooling as one of the fine female specimens was about to take her skirt off. "_Come on come on come on"_ he thought impatiently. Gin brought his camera into focus and was about to take the picture when suddenly; "um excuse me?" A quiet and gentle voice called. Startled Gin lost his balance and fell off the garbage can he had been standing on and he fell to the ground. And the camera that he had been using hit him flat in the face.

_  
"I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE"_ Gin's mind screamed. He sat up on the ground and looked up at the soon to be Dead ma- Gin's jaw dropped at the gorgeous being that stared down at him. It was a girl; a very sexy blonde haired girl with nice cleavage to be exact. The girl looked at Gin with curiosity. "Are you all right?" She asked him. Gin whose previous thoughts of death had vanished got up quickly. "Yes yes I am fine." He said quickly as he scanned his memory of girl students. _"Hmmm never seen this girl before. New student perhaps? But why is she wearing a boy's uniform?"_ All of those questions can be answered later he thought. Right now it was time for him to 'get to know this girl'. **(+I think we all know what that means+)**

Gin gave his school renowned smile before he spoke to the girl. "I don't think I have seen you around her before. Are you a new student?" The girl was silent for a moment. "Y…yes I am, my name is Yui." She said brightly. Gin was laughing in his mind. "This must be a gift from god. A new sexy student who does not yet know of my 'habits'."

Yui stared at Gin. Who came out of his mind to continue their conversation. "My name is Gin and I will gladly help you with anything that you need." Gin said with a slight predatory grin as he walked towards her and put his arm around her shoulder and slid his hand down towards her well toned ass. Yui did not seem to notice or care what Gin was doing. However she did look up at him with a smile on her face. "Really you can help me?"

Gin returned her smile. "Of course, anything for a pretty girl like you." He said with enthusiasm. Yui giggled "Then can you help me find Tsukune Aono?" She asked. Gin felt as if his both his soul and heart had been shattered. _"Every time there is a pretty girl they always want Tsukune."_ He hung his head in defeat and humiliation as he led the smiling Yui to the Club room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Time

Yui was still clinging tightly to Tsukune's arm when Gin put on his serious face. "Now then Tsukune; who exactly is this girl and what is your relationship with her?" Just as Tsukune was about to answer the door of the club room burst open. Tsukune turned his head to see who it was. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were standing in the doorway and Mizore who had come in through the window were staring with their mouths gaping at sight of Yui holding the arm of their Tsukune. Kurumu was the first to react and before anyone could stop her she had sent her fist right into Yui and sending the poor girl flying back and hitting the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TSUKUNE!?" She screamed at Yui.

Gin stood up and backed away, Tsukune attempted to go help Yui but was entrapped when Moka grabbed his arm. "Tsukune who is that girl?" Then Yukari "I don't like her Desu." Mizore from under a desk. "I can freeze her." Tsukune was trying to explain when a blast of powerful Monster Aura nearly knocked him and the others to the ground. All of them turned around to see a very pissed of Yui. When she had picked herself up off the ground a dark aura was flowing from her body her eyes were dark and aimed at Kurumu. Yui gave a loud scream and the ground of the room began to shake and the floor cracked. Then without warning huge rock-like spikes burst out from the ground.

"Holy shit" Gin shouted and backed up in the corner of a wall. The earth spikes then began to move and expand on their own and suddenly more spikes shot out of the ground and they all headed straight towards Kurumu; they were going to impale her. "YUI STOP IT." Tsukune yelled as he jumped in front of Kurumu to shield her. The spikes stopped a mere inch from his face. Tsukune stood firm but he looked over at Yui with a kind face. "Please stop Yui." Yui's eyes became lighter and her aura vanished. The spikes held their place for a moment then fell to the floor scattering rocks and bits of dirt everywhere.

Yui started looking around the room; as if she had forgotten where she was. Then she fell to the ground and started crying loudly. Tsukune walked over and hugged the girl. All the while a single thought was running through all of their minds. "What is she?"

**(+Huh what do you think Yui seems to be a pretty tough monster with a serious emotional problem. However what is she truly and what is the Chairman going to do when he hears about this. All of these questions will be answered and more in Chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW the story so we know what you think and include any ideas you have for the next chapter+) **


	3. Guardian

Chapter 3

Yui was currently sleeping in the schools infirmary. After the incident in the clubroom Tsukune had taken Yui to nurse who gave Yui a sedative and she fell asleep after just a few minutes; leaving poor Tsukune at the mercy of his four friends. "Ok Tsukune, start from the beginning." Moka said in a flat tone. Tsukune gave a sigh and began to explain the situation to his friends. He got up to the part where he woke up to Yui sleeping naked on top of him when all hell broke loose. "YOU LET HER SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Kurumu screamed at him in a mixture of anger and jealousy, this off course is due to the fact that this girl had achieved in one night what Kurumu had failed to do all year.

It took both Moka and Tsukune to restrain the enraged Kurumu who was trying to get close enough to the sleeping Yui to gut her with her sharp and deadly nails. "Let me go this creep-freak is dead." Kurumu shouted. Mizore began shaking her head as she got next to Kurumu. "Silly milk cow; if you slice her it will leave a huge mess to clean up. What we need to do is freeze her and dump the body somewhere." Mizore's voice had become cold as her hands turned into claws of ice. Tsukune sweat-dropped when he saw Yukari nodding her head in agreement.

"There will be no killing on school grounds." A voice called out that made them all turn around to see from whom it had originated from. Standing in the doorway dressed in her usual old-fashioned attire was the witch Ruby**. (+Why do you think Witches dress so weird…I mean it's like they are not even trying to hide their true form+)** (~ E/N: dude Ruby dresses hot man, she IS hot, Yukari dresses weird but hey she's just a little girl, let's hope she gets some fashion sense later on ~)"Ru…Ruby!" Tsukune stammered. Ruby was the personal attendant to the School Chairman and another female who tried to gain Tsukune's love. Ruby smiled over at Tsukune; who had just released his hold on the now calm Kurumu. "Hello Tsukune; everyone." She said with a smile. She then turned her attention to Yui.

_  
"Hmmm so this is the girl the Chairman spoke of."_ Ruby thought to herself. She turned back to Tsukune who looked very tired after restraining his friends. "Anyway…Tsukune the Chairman wants to see you." Ruby said in a calm voice. Tsukune's and everyone else's eyes widened in shock. The only time the chairman ever wanted to see any of them was when something really bad was happening or was going to happen. "Um why does he want to see me?" Tsukune asked. "He did not say. Now come on." Ruby said as she took Tsukune by the arm and started dragging him out of the infirmary. Tsukune had enough time to shout back to the others. "Do not touch Yui until I get back." Then he vanished behind the doorway.

All four girls had a look of great disappointment on their faces. They all turned and stared at the still sleeping Yui with a look of utter anger and envy in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It creeped Tsukune out every time he spoke with the Chairman who ran Youkai Academy. He was a mysterious figure who was rarely ever seen. Ruby had taken Tsukune to the private area of the school. She had then ushered him into a large office and shut the door behind him.

Standing there behind a cluttered desk was the Chairman, looking at him with an amused grin. He was dressed in white priestly robe with a gold Rosario draped around his neck. His eyes had an eerie glow to them. "Welcome Mr. Aono, I must say our meetings together seem to be growing more and more frequent. Don't you agree?"

Tsukune stood rock solid. Here he was standing in a creepy barely lit office. All around the room shelves lined the room. Each one filled with various objects ranging from skulls to medieval weaponry. This was indeed the scariest place of the academy. "Uh yes sir they are…um was there something you wanted to see me about?" Tsukune asked nervously.

The Chairman leaned back in his overstuffed armchair. "Ah yes there was. It is involving that young girl that you kept hidden in your room." Tsukune gulped. _'How did he know about that?'_ He wondered. The Chairman continued to stare at Tsukune. "I swear teenagers these days; driven by their raging hormones; simply no sense of decency or self control." He started cackling darkly. "What do you know about Yui sir?" The Chairman leaned back a bit and eyed him with his everlasting grin widening as if he seemed to be enjoying this. "Yui oh is that the name of the girl who destroyed one of my school rooms with giant spikes." The Chairman reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

He began to write as he spoke. "To tell you the truth, other than the fact that she has power over earth I know nothing about her." Tsukune was surprised by this. Most of the time it seemed like the Chairman knew everything about everyone everywhere. "Then why did you call me here sir?" Tsukune asked. The Chairman did not look up from what he was writing when he answered. "Because it bothers me Young mister Tsukune that I know nothing of this girl; I don't even know how she got into this school. This is what you are here for." "I still don't understand sir." The confused Tsukune stated. The Chairman set down his pen and sighed. "Sometimes mister Aono you can be very dense. I need to learn more about this girl. Well to be more accurate I need you to find out more about this girl."

"M…me?" Tsukune stuttered. The chairman nodded. "Yes. I need to know who this girl is, what kind of monster she is, also if she might prove to be a threat or asset to the school." He said as got up from his chair and picked up the paper. "But why me sir?"

The Chairman smiled as he started walking over to Tsukune. "Why not you dear boy? You have such a way with the ladies." He was barely a foot away from Tsukune when he held out the paper he had been writing on to Tsukune. "Here take this." The Chairman told him. Tsukune took the paper and looked over hit.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw what it was. "This is an admission form?" He said with disbelief. "Yes it is." The Chairman said lazily as he headed back towards his desk. Tsukune's eyes continued to run down the form. "It is for Ms. Yui she is to enroll at the academy by tomorrow. I will arrange to have a dorm room set up for her. Also be sure to give her a last name when you finish filling out the form."

Tsukune looked up at the Chairman then back at the form. "Why would I need to-" His face paled at what he saw on the paper. Next to 'Name of Legal Guardian' was Tsukune Aono; his name. The Chairman sat back down in his seat and smiled. "This is going to be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yui's eyes twitched open she had expected to see Tsukune warm comforting face. However all she saw were the cold hard stares of a Succubus, A Witch, A Snow Women, and a Vampire. "She is awake." Mizore said to others. Yui became very frightened at all of these girls staring at her. She rolled off the infirmary bed and moved herself into a corner. Moka stared disbelieving at the cowering girl; whom not an hour ago had tried to kill Kurumu. "I think she is afraid of us?" Moka said to the rest of the group.

Kurumu smirked. "She should be afraid of us. After what she did back in the club room." Little Yukari nodded her head in agreement. Yui who was still in the corner looked over at the girls; her face was blank and confused. "Umm who are you talking about?" She asked in timid little voice. All four of them turned towards Yui and shouted in Unison. "YOU."

Yui cringed as if she had been struck. "Wha-what did Yui do?" Then Kurumu who had forgotten what Tsukune had told her rushed towards Yui with her sharp nails, tail, and bat-like wings out in full. "You know damn well what you did. I'm not going to fall for this Ms. Innocence act. You were hugging my Tsukune and then you tried to kill me so don't you think I'm-" Kurumu stopped when she saw the expression on Yui's face.

Yui's face had paled and her mouth was hanging open. "Yo…You are a monster." She said terrified. _'What the hell is with this girl?'_ Kurumu thought with an annoyed look on her face. While Kurumu was lost in her thoughts Yui started to scoot away; only to have a line of kunai made out of ice sail through the air and implant themselves into the wall a hairs-length away from Yui. "Where do you think you're going?" Mizore said in an icy voice as she pointed one of her ice claws at Yui.

"Another monster!?" Yui shouted. She began looking around wildly as if she finally understood where she was. "This whole place is full of monsters." She yelled. Moka continued to stare at Yui. _'Does she even know that 'she' is a monster as well?'_ She asked herself. Just then the door opened and Tsukune walked in with a file of papers tucked under his arm. "Hey everyone I'm back." The words were barely out of his mouth when Yui shot past everyone and hid behind Tsukune.

"Tsukune help Yui …Those monster girls wanted to hurt her." The terrified girl cried. Tsukune looked over at the fully transformed Mizore and Kurumu and sighed. _'Why does this always happen to me.' _He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kurumu and Mizore had returned to normal Tsukune explained his conversation with the Chairman. Yui was ecstatic when she heard the news. "Yay! Yui gets to go to school with Tsukune." She cried with glee as she hugged his arm. Tsukune could see the others girls clench their teeth; he held up his hand trying to calm them down. "Everyone relax please." He said. However Moka stared at Yui then looked Tsukune. "Why does the Chairman want you to be the one who watches her Tsukune?" She asked.

That was the Question on everyone's mind. Because every time the Chairman involved them something bad happened. Tsukune shrugged. "I have no idea." While in the corner of the room Mizore spoke up. "Perhaps The Chairman knows more than he is letting on." Yukari nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, yes desu. He is so mysterious. Maybe we can ask Ruby." She said. All the time Tsukune and the girls were talking Yui continued to cling tightly to Tsukune's arm; with a very happy and satisfied look on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Cried Kurumu. Everyone turned and looked at her. Her face was red and she was glaring at Yui. She walked over and pulled Tsukune away from the shocked and now angry Yui. "I will not fall for this little charade of yours." Kurumu stated as she hugged Tsukune to her chest; and unknowingly was suffocating him. "I just know that you are going to hurt my Tsukune." Kurumu said accusingly at Yui.

Yui narrowed her eyes. "You're crazy, Demon Girl!" She shouted at the succubus and made a grab to pull Tsukune away. Who was still trapped against Kurumu's massive chest. **(+That would be any males fantasy come to life+) (~ E/N: I could die happily like that yeah! ~)** However using her unnatural strength and speed Kurumu dodged Yui. "Give Tsukune back. You fat milk cow." She yelled. Kurumu's face twitched while behind her Mizore and Yukari suppressed a laugh.

"Who the hell are you calling a milk cow. You little creep." She countered. "Yui is calling you a milk cow; which you are." She answered back. Their eyes locked with each other. While poor Tsukune gave one last shudder and went limp. Moka was the first to see it. "AHHH TSUKUNE." She cried. Kurumu and Yui broke their stare game for a moment as Kurumu released her grip to see blue faced Tsukune slump to the floor." Every girl in the room gave a yell and rushed to help their knocked out lover. **(+Now that's the way to go, death by boob suffocation+)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the girls dorms in room 213

Yui was looking around at her new room wearing her new school uniform this one actually for girls; which Tsukune had been forced to pick up for her. Tsukune was sitting on the small academy provided bed filling out the last bits of Yui's entrance form; which he would have to drop off at the main office before tomorrow.

"How do you like your room?" Yui turned to Tsukune and smiled. "It is nice…but Yui wishes that she could stay in Tsukune's room. She liked it more there." Tsukune decided to ignore that response. It was only him and Yui here. All of the others refused to come. Saying that they would be in the temporary clubroom; which they had to until the old one could be repaired; until he was done Taking care of Yui.

Tsukune finally came to the last blank section of the form. The name. He wrote the first part however the last name space remained blank. 'What should I put here?' He thought solemnly. "Uh Yui…since you can't remember your last name, should I just leave it blan-" He was interrupted when she said "Hasan." "What?" Tsukune asked. Yui turned around. "Yui Hasan. That is what the name shall be." She said quietly. Tsukune stood up and walked over to her. "You can remember your last name?" He said bewildered. Yui turned her head to the ground. "No…but the name sounds familiar to me." Tsukune smiled "that's good it means that your memory is coming back."

Yui remained silent. A concerned look appeared on Tsukune's face. "Yui is there something wron-" Before he could finish Yui threw herself at him and her lips connected with his in a kiss.

**  
(+whoa bet none of you were expecting that. Sorry it took so long to have this chapter released. By the way somewhere in this chapter I just gave away what Yui's true form is. Yes Yui's character is based on an actual monster. Can any of you guess what it is? Please send your ideas for the next chapter and your reviews for this chapter please. The next chapter will be posted…whenever it is posted+)**


	4. Classes

Chapter 4

**(+Still no takers on the challenge to guess Yui's true identify ok well I guess I can give you all a little hint. Mythology+) **

Both stood there. Time ground to a halt and the world around them disappeared. When their lips touched it seemed like the most natural thing there could be. Her lips were a little cool, but they were very soft, and they warmed very quickly. Tsukune simply stood there. His eyes were wide but they soon closed. _"This is wrong…completely wrong…but this feeling."_ His mind raced with thoughts. There was something heating up in his body. Like something was being taken or given to him.

Tsukune began to feel weak; his legs started to wobble beneath him. He felt himself drift away; until. "NO" Yui broke the kiss and pushed Tsukune away. He fell backwards and landed on the floor and remained there his body twitching a bit. Yui remained where she was standing her hands clutching her head as if she were in pain. When she finally lowered her hands she looked confused. Then when she saw Tsukune on the floor she rushed over and knelt by him her eyes filled with worry.

"Tsukune, Tsukune!" She cried as she shook his now still form. Tsukune remained still his eyes blank as he stared at the ceiling. Then he started to blink. Yui sighed with relief.

Tsukune blinked three more times then with a struggle he brought himself up. "What the…Yui what was that?" She simply started at him. "What is Tsukune talking about?" Tsukune began to recollect his thoughts. "You…you kissed me…and then…why did you kiss me?" He asked. Yui seemed even more confused. "Yui did not kiss Tsukune." She said with certainty. "But you just did it. Not a moment ago you threw yourself at me and then kissed me." He began to stand up as he continued. "Why did you kiss me?!" He narrowed eyes and his voice had risen with now had a demanding tone to it. **_(~ E/N: Sjeez wtf? Why is he mad, it's not like he has a girlfriend and there is nothing wrong with kissing, he should be happy someone actually WANTS to kiss him, the idiot, I'm sure he such a guy that wants to wait until marriage before having sex, the idiot. ~)_**

Yui started to move away from him. A look of fear was spreading on her face. "Why is Tsukune being mean to Yui? What has Yui done wrong?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Tsukune's features began to soften. _"What am I doing?"_ He walked over to Yui and placed his hand on her shoulder. She cringed somewhat as if she expected Tsukune to hit her but she relaxed when she saw that he was smiling. "I am sorry Yui. I did not mean to yell at you." He took his hand away and went over to the couch where he had put down the papers he needed to fill in so Yui could attend school with him. "I have to leave now. I will meet you tomorrow to take you to your first class."

He walked over to the door opened it and left without looking back. Yui simply sat on the floor where she was. "What did Yui do? What did Yui do? What did Yui do?" She kept repeating to herself. For she truly had no memory of what she had done. **_(~ E/N: Tsukune really is a prick isn't he? ~)_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Tsukune had given the admission forms back to The Chairman he stumbled back to his room. He felt weak. Weaker than he had ever felt before. He could also still feel Yui's touch on his lips. Like a lingering presence that would not vanish.

He closed the door to his dorm room. Walked a few more feet and collapsed on his bed. His holy lock gave a small jingle as it shook. _"What is wrong with me…I have never felt like this…even when I was nearly dead."_ His eyes began to close and he felt himself beginning to drift into sleep; an unsettling sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn came like it always did. The small bits of sunlight broke through the dark storm clouds that hung over the academy. The rays entered through the windows and gleamed on Tsukune's eyes. He opened them slowly. He just lay there not moving. _"Feels like I didn't get any sleep at all."_ Tsukune thought as he rolled out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom; where he drowned himself in the shower for ten minutes. After getting dressed and a small breakfast he felt fully awake and ready for the day.

He opened the door only to stop and see a partially smiling Yui. She was dressed in the schools uniform for girls. "Goo…good morning Tsukune." She said in a low voice. Tsukune was completely taken aback by her visit. "Um; good morning to you as well Yui." He said happily. She looked up at him. "Yui…Yui is sorry for what she did last night. And she would like to ask Tsukune for forgiveness." She said in an apologetic tone. Tsukune smiled. "Its ok Yui…it was involuntary when you did that right?" Yui nodded her head quickly. "Yes, Yes that is right." Tsukune smiled and Yui copied his smile.

"Come Yui I will walk you to school." He had barely taken a step when Yui grabbed his left arm and clung to it tightly. "Yui can't wait." She said gleefully as the two of them walked towards the exit of the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's late," Moka said unhappily. "I wonder if anything is wrong." "Maybe he's been kidnapped by that girl and needs us to rescue him!" Yukari said. Moka looked over at her a bit worriedly. "I'm sure that's not the case, I was thinking he might be sick." "Maybe," Yukari said. "Or maybe he was attacked in the middle of the night and dragged off. We'll need to go and rescue him and when we do he'll be so grateful he'll say, 'Yukari I love you-"

She was stopped short when Kurumu appeared behind the small girl and whacked her on the head. "Owwie Ouch." Yukari cried as she rubbed a bump on her head. "Oh please child; if Tsukune going to say he loves anyone it's going to be me." While Moka was trying to comfort the hurt Yukari; Mizore popped up out of a bush. "That's right boob women keep telling lies to yourself to hide the fact that Tsukune really loves me."

"Boob women!? This coming from the stalker girl." The two then began a heated argument with each other. That soon ended when they heard "Good morning everyone." Everyone turned and saw Tsukune standing there while Yui was hiding behind him. After a quick glare at Yui the girls rushed over to Tsukune and greeted him. Yui remained silent while Tsukune spoke to Mizore and the others.

Finally after a few moments of silence Yui said "Tsukune are these your girlfriends?" She asked right out of the blue. Kurumu immediately pulled Tsukune close to her. "Yes, Tsukune is my Mate of Fate and therefore I am his girlfriend." Then a golden basin appeared out of nowhere and banged Kurumu on the head. She fell to the ground and Yukari planted herself on Tsukune. "In your dreams succubus; Tsukune belongs to me and Moka. Because we will soon have a threesome; Right Tsukune?" Tsukune stared blankly at the **12** year old girl wondering what other kind of fantasies she had. Just then Yukari became frozen solid.

"A small child such as yourself has absolutely no chance of pleasing Tsukune in the way he wants." Mizore said in her icy voice as she rubbed herself up against Tsukune. Tsukune's face went red as Mizore continued to press her body on him. Then Kurumu got up off the ground and Yukari broke free of her ice prison and all three of them began to fight with poor Tsukune in the middle.

Yui and Moka stood back and watched the show. "Yui wonders it is always like this?" She asked. Moka sighed and nodded her head. "Every hour of every day." She answered. "So are any of you Tsukune's girlfriend?" Moka shook her head. "No, but they all wish they could be, but Tsukune has yet to choose any of them. While I just want to suck his blood once in a while" Yui nodded and then very quietly so that no one could hear her "Good".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the fight they all made their way to class. While walking to the classroom Tsukune explained everything about the school to Yui. When he got to the part about the monsters Yui started to stare at Tsukune. "Are you a monster too?" She asked. Tsukune gave a small shrug. "Well I used to be human…but I am kind of a monster now I guess."

After seeing Yui's questioning look he gave her a short summery concerning his Holy Lock and the vampire blood running through his veins. "Is Yui a monster?" She then asked as they all reached the class room door. "Well…Yes Yui you are." Tsukune said point blank. Yui simply smiled. "Then Yui is like Tsukune." Then the entire group walked into the class room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Yui had introduced herself the male population of the class went gaga over her while Ms. Nekome was just smiling in her peculiar way as she began the lesson. Once during the lesson, Tsukune accidently knocked a paper to the floor. Moka began to lean down to grab it to give it back, but Yui managed to get to it first, and with a gentle smile, handed it back to Tsukune. Ms. Nekome decided to call on a student to answer a question; she looked over the main group first and She appeared ready to call on Mizore.

However Yui stood up gracefully, and with all the guys (other than Tsukune, of course) drooling in admiration of her, she answered the question correctly, and then immediately shot Tsukune a dazzling smile. "Yes, that is correct, Yui." Ms. Nekome spoke, slightly stunned that a student would voluntarily answer a question without being called upon. "But if you would, please wait for me to call your name in the future before answering?"

Yui's pleased face suddenly became downcast. "…I'm…I'm sorry." She quickly took her seat, quite embarrassed at herself. "Ah c'mon sensei, ease up on Yui will you? She did answer the question right," a male student called out. "Yeah, that's right," another one agreed. "Yui's a new student anyway, so she doesn't know how things are over here yet."

"That's right, let it slide Ms. Nekome!" "_It would help if you guys would answer the questions on your own volition once in a while yourself_," Nekome thought to herself, surprised as the other male students rallied to Yui defense. As the other half of the class (namely the female half) got jealous looks on their faces, the most that Tsukune could do was sweat drop and smile nervously. Moka, Yukari, and Mizore however had a worried look on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few periods Yui not only captured the attention of the the male students but many of the teachers as well. Every time the teachers asked a question that no one else could answer Yui would just stand up and give the correct answer. This surprised some of the teachers.

The history teacher purposely gave a hard question in order to stump her. But Yui still got the right answer. In the back of the classroom Yukari was pouting; because Yui was stealing the attention that the teachers usually gave her for answering a question right.

Yukari was not the only one pissed off. Kurumu was angry at the fact that every guy was staring at Yui and not her. She had even by 'accident' allowed her panties to be briefly seen but not one person turned to look. **(+I would defiantly look+)**They simply ignored her and seemed to be busy fantasizing about Yui. Tsukune too was worried about something. Science class. All the other teachers seemed to like Yui however Tsukune doubted that Oda Takahashi would be the same.

Oda Takahashi was a man of about Thirty-Seven. He had a medium build and ash colored hair. He wore small glasses and dressed in a white lab coat. He looked and acted just like a science teacher; which is what made him the most disliked instructor in the entire school. He would give tests at random moments without telling the class. He never accepted late work or gave any extra credit. If you even had a simple spelling mistake he would take Ten percent off of your score.

What worse he had a horrible attitude towards the students. If your answered a question wrong he would openly mock you in front of the class. Sometimes he would just tell the class who was failing the class and smirk at those students. Tsukune shuddered at what Mr. Takahashi would do to humiliate Yui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting in their seats talking; some had their cell phones out and were texting each other. **_(~ E/N: I thought cell phones didn't work at that school? ~)_** The science lab lived up to its name. All along the walls there were cabinets filled with microscopes and scalpels for biology, beakers and test tubes for chemistry as well as other things.

However what was really creepy was the fact that right next to the teacher's desk was a skeleton. Not the fake plastic skeleton that you usually see. No this was a real HUMAN skeleton with still small bits of decomposing flesh on it. **_(~ E/N: Uh I think the students find it all that scary they are monsters after all, and isn't the forest around the school littered with skeletons and graves? ~)_** The smell was horrible and every time someone asked him where he got it Mr. Takahashi would simply smile and laugh.

Just then the door opened and everyone fell silent. In walked Takahashi a stern look on his face. One of the female students who was trying to put her phone away at the last second suddenly found it gone from her hand being placed in Takahashi pocket. "Cell phones are allowed in class young lady. You will get this back when you learn that." He said coldly. He walked away leaving the girl just sitting there.

Takahashi walked up to the chalk board and began writing. "Well students let's start off with a review from what we covered yesterday. So for those of you who were not asleep-" He turned and glared at Kurumu who tried to shrink into her chair as he turned back to the chalk board. "can anyone tell me where the Thorax region is located on the human body?" He pointed to the skeleton without even turning around.

No one said anything. Hardly anyone ever listened to Takahashi talk because he always sound like a robot just going on and on and neither slowing down or stopping to explain. Yui who was looking around as if expecting someone to answer; when no one did she spoke up. "The Thorax region is the area of the chest from the thoracic inlet to the thoracic diaphragm." She answered. Half of the class gave a small gasp the other half simply stared.

Takahashi merely stood there with his back towards the class. He had stopped writing; he then turned around and looked into the face of every student. "Who answered that?" He said with a slightly raised voice. Tsukune just watched as Yui stood up and smiled at the science teacher. "I did." She said.

Takahashi looked at Yui. "And you are who?" Tsukune was the one who answered. "This is Yui Hasan sir. She is a new student." Takahashi looked over at Tsukune. "Thank you Mr. Aono however I do not think my question was directed at you so please refrain from talking when not asked to." He said. The worst thing about when he was mocking a student was how he talked. Like he was saying it all nice but then said it in such an arrogant tone and voice. Tsukune moved back into his seat.

Takahashi then turned his attention back to Yui; who was now frowning at him for being mean to Tsukune. "Well a new student who actually knows something about anatomy. What a surprise. Well then Ms. Hasan can you please tell me what major organ system structure involves the transfer of lymph between tissues and the blood stream. And also helps provide protection for our bodies." He asked while twiddling the piece of chalk he had been writing with in his hand.

"That would the Lymphatic system. The lymph and the nodes and vessels that transport it including the Immune system: defending against disease-causing agents with leukocytes, tonsils, adenoids, thymus, and spleen." She said smugly. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard a snapping sound. Takahashi had broken the chalk he had been holding. "That is…correct." He seemed to have trouble saying it.

Yui smiled. Takahashi continued to stare at her. "Have met…before you seem familiar." Yui shook her head. "No sir I do not think so." Takahashi took one last look at her. Then head back to his desk. "You may sit down now Ms. Hasan." He said calmly. Yui did just that and Takahashi continued with the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class Tsukune and the others gawked at Yui. "You really pissed off Mr. Takahashi. I like that." Mizore said as she came out from under the lunch table. "Yes yes…I have never seen him so agitated before." Yukari added. Yui simply sat there. "I thought you did not like Yui?" She asked. Kurumu who had just sat down (right next to Tsukune) responded. "Oh we still don't, however making Takahashi angry well you have moved up in our favor. Tsukune was just listening; glad at the fact that the girls were getting along.

_"I wonder how Mr. Takahashi is handling it."_Moka Thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takahashi threw a beaker to the floor. He watched the glass shatter. His face was calm and collected however his eyes screamed that he was not. "I know I have seen that girl before." He said to himself as he walked over the glass. He then snapped his fingers and it began to repair itself. "But where?"

He thought for a moment and then walked over to his desk. He pulled out a key and unlocked the bottom drawer filled with files and a small book. He pulled out the book and closed the drawer. The book itself was actually a small research journal filled with hand written notes, post-it notes sticking out at odd ends, and most of the pages were dog eared.

Takahashi opened the book and sat down on his chair. He began flipping through pages and reading some of them. Ten minutes passed until he stopped on page 125. He stared at that page for a minute. Then a small smile started to appear on his face. "Could it be?" He read more the page. "Yes…YES. It is her. I found her." He started chuckling to himself. "Oh yes…I have found the Ultimate Power."

**  
(+Yep I have ended the chapter there. Sorry it took so long to update. But you know Final Exams and all of that stuff. Anyway What is this Ultimate power that this guy is talking about. And what does it have to do with Yui. Could it be a key to her past…Well I know but do you know. Well you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Also no one has even tried to make a guess to what Yui's True form is. Come on people there are enough hints there your just got to piece then together. Send your reviews and ideas. Will try to update soon.+) **


	5. Ultimate Power

Chapter 5

**(+Well so far only a few of you have gotten close to figuring out who Yui really is. But what is with all the Roman and Greek stuff. Come on people expand your search to 'other' countries. Also Xadro and I and are giving you guys another hint to her identity you just have to pay attention to the chapter.+)**

Oda Takahashi walked down to the Academy's basement. It was a long ago deserted part of the school; Lined with boxes that filled the long forgotten rooms. Rats scurried across the floor as he walked. He held a flashlight in his hand. The light bulbs that had once lit this place had long ago burnt out. Spiders crept across their webs and watched the crazed teacher with their many eyes.

Takahashi made a left turn and walked into a large black room. He pointed the flashlight over to a large metal object that rested in the corner of the room; a generator. The teacher walked over to the machine and turned it on. The generator sputtered to life and suddenly light filled the room.

It was a small laboratory. Shelves set with clipboards, books, and medical equipment. A desk with an old computer on it. The other side of the room had a number of machines and in the upper left corner of the room was a large cage with a tarp over it. Oda walked over to the desk and pulled out from one of the drawers a half full bottle of vodka and a small shot-glass. He poured some into the glass and gave a small laugh.

A small growl came from under the tarp. Oda looked over to the cage and smiled as he picked up the glass. "I am celebrating. Why else would I get out the Vodka?" Another growl came. "No the school has not burned down, something better." Growls again. "I found her…the Ultimate Power." This time there was a bark. "Yes I am sure. We will have to do a few tests to confirm but I know she's the one." The thing under the tarp growled again.

"Yes she is girl. I know you're going to enjoy that tonight, eh my little pet?" The thing gave a loud hiss while Takahashi smiled and downed his drink. **(+Wow and I thought my science teacher was nuts+)** **_(~ E/N: All science teachers are nuts some just are nuttier than others ~)_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to come over to Yui's room Tsukune?" Yui asked in a timid little voice. The other girls had gone ahead of them when last classes of the day ended. Although Kurumu had to be dragged away by the others. "Sorry Yui I can't." Tsukune said sadly. Yui's face fell. "Ah but why?" She asked.

"Because I am going over to Moka's to study." **_(~ E/N: I think this is a right moment to say I severely dislike Moka, the little bloodsucker, and I protest against anything that has to do with Moka in this story, just so you know ~)(+I hear ya man+)_** He said with an unhidden amount of happiness in his voice. Yui frowned. "Why does Tsukune need to go over to her to study?" Tsukune shrugged. "She is really good with math and she offered to help." He then looked at his watch. "I need to run over to my room and get some things." He turned around and started running back to the boy dorms. Tsukune then called back. "I will see you tomorrow Yui." Then he was gone. Yui watched him go he eyes filled with a deep longing.

_"Go after him girl make him yours."_ Yui spun around. "Who said that?" She yelled out into the empty space where she was standing. But there was no one there. _'But Yui knows she heard something.'_ She thought. She shook her head. She must be tired. She began walking back to the girl's dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It moved quickly across the grounds. It was very rare that its master would release it from its cage and let it run freely. But it had been given a mission and it would not fail its master. The beast headed towards the girl dorms under the cover of the nights fog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui lay on her bed. She was thinking about Tsukune. How she wanted him to hold her like he did when they first met. How she wanted to feel the warmth of his body against her. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes and began to fantasize about him. She began to rub herself. She bit back a moan as she rubbed harder when she imagined him on top of her and putting his member inside of her. **(+Wow she is really into him lucky bastard+)_ (~ E/N: not that that idiot deserves it, the moron is still crazy about that little Blood Sucking ***** ~)_** She was quickly reaching her climax when she heard something at her door.

She stopped and pulled her hand away_. 'Who could that be?'_ She wondered as she got up walked over to the door. "Who's there?" She called before opening it. There was no answer. She then carefully opened the door and peered out. She saw nothing there. _'__hmm must have been a bird or something, this place is filled with crows'_ She thought. Yui was about to close the door when **_'WHAM'_** something slammed against the half closed door and almost broke the door in half. Since Yui was half behind the door she was flung against the floor and fearfully stared up at the thing that had broken into her room.

It was about the size of wolf. It had had a combination of black furs and scales spread out all over its body. Its head was that of a lizard with a mouth filled with long misshapen fangs. It had slit like eyes that were a sickly yellow. Its upper legs looked like they belonged to a lion or tiger with sharp claws. However there were no back limbs. Its lower half ended with a long snake like tail that made the creature half slither and half run when moving. The thing gave a load hiss and then lunged at Yui who simply screamed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two and half hours later_

Yui was surrounded by darkness. She felt cold so very cold; and her wrists hurt. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. She gave a yell and her eyes flashed open to the blaring light. She was in a sterile white room. She looked around and saw a lot of machinery and equipment in the room. She looked up to see her throbbing almost bleeding wrists chained to the wall. She then looked down and realized why she felt so cold. She had been stripped of every piece of clothing she had been wearing. She began to yell but she stopped when she heard laughter.

She twisted her head to see that the laughter was coming from the man she had only met a few hours ago.

"Mr. Takahashi?!" She yelled. The man simply smiled "scream all you want Hime no one can hear you." He said as he turned around and opened a small drawer and pulled out a syringe. Yui continued to struggle. "You have to let Yui go. There is a monster on the loose and it attacked her." She cried. Takahashi whistled and out from behind the door came the beast. It hissed at Yui then Oda came over and petted its scaly/furry head.

"This is no monster. This is Vile my loyal pet Chimera. **_(_****_Chimera a being from Greek mythology a monstrous creature created out of the parts of multiple animals using black magic.)_** Yui stared at the man petting the monster. "That thing is your pet?" she asked him. Oda got off the floor; still holding the syringe. "Well he is a number of my pets, I took them and used alchemy to create the thing you see before you."

Yui seeing the madman coming towards her continued to struggle; she was trying to break free. "WHAT ARE YOU?" she screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Takahashi grinned wickedly as he stuck the syringe in her and drew blood. "I am doing this because I am a warlock and because you Hime are the ultimate power."

**_(Warlocks are the male version of a witch. However unlike their female counterparts the warlocks prefer metals and gears to the wind and earth. They are an extremely paranoid race. They are constantly slinking around in the shadows of both the monster and human world. They are obsessed with power and each warlock is always searching for what they consider "THE ULTIMATE POWER" a being with an unending amount energy.)_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was walking happily towards Yui's room. He had finished studying with Moka. He sighed happily. Moka with her wonderful notes and her beautiful smile; he smiled inwardly. **_(~ E/N: Dear author, this is making me sick very sick, stop it, stop it now! Sincerely, The Editor ~)(+I know+)_** He walked over to the second building of the girl's dorm and headed up a few floors to Yui's room. He imagined she would jump with joy when she saw him. Yui seemed to really like him. **_(~ E/N: I vote to publicly execute this guy in the name of all mankind, Kuyou had the right idea. ~)_**

As he reached the outside of Yui's dorm room he stopped dead cold. Yui's room door had been ripped off its hinges and lay a few meters inside the room. He walked in to see the room had been torn apart. The few bits of furniture had been smashed. There were claw marks on the walls. Tsukune felt his heart speed up. "Yui, where are you?" Tsukune yelled as he ran through the dorm. But he found no sign of the girl. "What the hell happened?" he said to himself. He turned his head to the ground. "Gods why didn't I come with her…I could have protected her…why di-" He stopped half way in his sentence. There was blood on the ground. He bent down and looked at it. Small droplets of blood; forming a little trail that lead out of the dorm.

"Whatever attacked Yui must have injured her and dragged her away…somewhere." He walked out of the room following the trail. It lead down to the lower levels of the girls dorms and then away. "I have to go get Moka and the oth…No I need to go now there is no time." He told himself as he raced down the stairs following the bloody trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fascinating, your blood is very fascinating Hime." Takahashi said as he looked through a microscope. Yui stared at him. "Why do you keep calling me Hime. **(+A/N Hime is Japanese for Princess/Queen+) **Takahashi looked up from the microscope and fixed his glasses. "Because it's appropriate to call some of your status and power by their correct title."

"Yui does not know what you are talking about…You are CRAZY." Takahashi with a strange smile got up walked over to Yui and smacked her across the face. "Stupid wench." A red mark began to form on Yui's face and tears began to well up in her eyes. Oda raised an eyebrow and sat on his chair. "This is peculiar." His pet Vile came over to its master and hissed. "Well Vile it's just that the Blood proves that she is the one in book. But why has she not used her powers to try and escape."

Yui looked back at Takahashi. "Do you know who Yui is?" Takahashi stood up and reached into his lab coat and pulled out his small book. He opened it and pulled out a piece of cloth. "Twenty generations of my family failed to find you…who would have thought that I would be the one." **(+Wow this guys entire family was crazy+) **

He then turned the cloth around and showed it to her. The cloth looked worn and aged but on it was a small sewn tapestry of a woman. And that woman was Yui. She was dressed in clothing from japans feudal era but you could still tell that it was her.

"That is Yui but Yui does not remember it." She said bewildered by what she was saying. Takahashi gave a groan of irritation. "Could you stop with the whole third person speech thing? And why are you calling yourself Yui. You know its-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune continued to follow the trail of blood through the wooded areas of the school grounds before he lost it. The trail ended after he got a few feet into the woods. Tsukune swore under his breath. "Great now where do I go?" He began kicking up dirt and plants in frustration. "Yui could be hurt or dead right now…GOD DAMNIT." In a heat of anger Tsukune picked up a large rock about the size of tennis ball and threw it with all of his strength into a cluster of trees.

****

'BANG'

a large metallic sound filled the once silent air. "What the?" Tsukune ran through the area where he had thrown the rock and found out what had made that sound. It was small metal shack. It looked like an old storage unit for the school.

Tsukune walked towards it and saw that there was a door on the side of it. What's more the door was slightly ajar. _'What do we have here?'_ He grasped the door handle and opened the door all the way and saw what was in it. There was a stairway that led into a cellar or a basement. Then he heard it. Although it was very faint but he could he could hear it. Someone was talking down there. And there were two voices. "Yui!" Tsukune then descended the stairs and vanished into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is not Yui's name. She is Yui Hasan." She yelled at the insane teacher. Takahashi stared at Yui. "Hmmm I wonder." He used his left hand and grabbed Yui's face. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong. He then took his right hand and placed both his index and middle finger on Yui's forehead. Yui grew still and Oda closed his eyes. "Ah so that's it…you divided your mind. Like that vampire bitch with Rosario...But why?" He probed deeper into Yui's mind. Then he broke the connection. "Aono you chose him but what does he-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Takahashi spun around to see Tsukune running right at him. Acting quickly Oda reached for his belt and pulled out a Ruger Vaquero Six-Shot Revolver from its holster; a small trinket he had picked up from the human world. He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and went through Tsukune's right shoulder. **_(~ E/N: And Tsukune bites the dust…again, makes you wonder how big of an idiot he really is, eh? ~)(+Indeed+)_**

There was a sickening crunch as the bullet passed through the shoulder blades and blood sprayed out from the back Tsukune's body. The boy fell to ground. A pool of blood quickly began to form beneath him. "TSUKUNE." Yui cried. Oda walked over to Tsukune; gun still in hand and kicked his unmoving body.

"Tsukune Aono, never would have thought you would have been smart enough to find this place." Tsukune struggled to get up but Takahashi lifted his foot and heavily brought it down right where he had shot him. Tsukune felt another wave of pain surge through his body. Oda continued to talk. "I especially made these bullets if I ever I need to fight my way out of this school. Just in the case that my magic did not work. Pure silver, soaked in purified water and etched with a golden cross. Enough to take down any monster." He pointed the revolver at Tsukune head "Even a bloody ghoul like yourself." He pressed his foot down harder and was about to pull the trigger when a monstrous Aura filled the room.

Takahashi turned around and Tsukune, even though he was in great pain, lifted up his head to see what was happening. Yui was angry. A dark aura was pouring out of her body; it was almost suffocating. "You will not touch him." She said in a dark and deep voice that chilled both men to the bones. She looked up at the chain that held her and shifted the aura to attack it. Soon the metal began crystallize and with a powerful tug Yui broke free and the remainder of the chains turned to sand.

Takahashi began to back away from the extremely pissed of Yui. Vile the chimera sensing its master's fear moved and attacked Yui. Yui did not even turn to face the monster with a simple wave of her hand a thin yet sharp piece of concrete came up out of the ground and went straight through the beast's body. Tearing it in half and killing it._'Y…Yui what's happened to you?'_

Tsukune thought before he finally collapsed to the floor. The color drained from his face due to a loss of blood. Takahashi who was scared out of his mind lifted up the gun and was prepared to fire; when a small earth spike shot out of the wall and impaled itself in the mad teachers arm. Oda gave a yell of pain and backed out of the room as he pulled the spike from his arm with a cry of pain. He looked back up at Yui he was now kneeling next to Tsukune's body. "Fuck it." He said and he ran down the darkened corridors as fast he could run. **(+Coward+)** **_(~ E/N: As if anyone would actually stay and try to fight her when everything around you can be used as a weapon lol ~)_**

Yui placed her hand over Tsukune's shoulder and her aura flowed into his body. "Do not worry Tsukune We will not allow you to die. You are too important to us." The wound began to heal and color began to return to the knocked out Tsukune's face. Yui with unnatural strength picked up Tsukune's body as a stone structure encased them. There was still one last vermin to take care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oda Takahashi had made his way outside. Blood was flowing down the sleeve of his lab coat. "That damn bitch how dare she do this to me." He made his way to a tree where he propped himself against it. He need to catch his breath. Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake and small cracks in the ground began to appear a few feet in front of him. "What the devil?"

Then Yui carrying Tsukune body appeared out of the ground ten feet from Takahashi. "Oh shit." He said. Yui placed Tsukune on the ground then turned to Oda. "You will regret what you did to him." She said in a chilling voice making the scared Warlock shiver for a moment. Yui then began to walk towards him. Takahashi eyes grew wide in fear. "I am not going to die here." He took his good hand and took some of the blood from his injured arm and then drew a transmutation circle on the tree he was leaning on. "Die" he cried as huge tree roots came up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Yui and began to strangle her. He thought he was safe for a moment until he saw that the tree roots that had trapped Yui were starting to turn to stone.

"What? But how?" he cried as Yui freed herself from the now stone roots. "You're a man of science. Surely you know of petrifaction in which trees can be turned to stone. She said with the same smugness as she had when she answered his biology questions right. Takahashi turned and tried to run away again. But he found that he could not. He looked down and saw that he was in…Quicksand. He struggled and tried to get out but it was to no avail. He only began to sink quicker.

"You will find Mr. Takahashi that we control all essence of the earth." Yui told him when she noticed the surprised look on his face. Oda was up to his hips now in the quicksand. "Please, I beg you, spare me!" He cried as he scrambled to grab something solid. Yui merely stared at him. "You hurt our Tsukune. You were going to kill him. Where was your mercy?" She asked him with cold malice in her voice. Up to his neck now, Oda could only stare at the girl whom only moments ago he had held prisoner. "You…you…" But he could find no words to finish his sentence. So he gave one final scream of terror before he disappeared beneath the sand.

Yui stared at the spot where the former science teacher of the school had vanished and smirked. "One less rat polluting the earth." She said cruelly as she turned around. The quicksand soon vanishing behind her.

Yui walked back over to Tsukune and knelt by him. She ran her hands down his face. "Soon Tsukune so very soon you will be ours. And no one will stand in our way" With that the darkness vanished from Yui's eyes and she too collapsed on the ground next to Tsukune.

**(+Whoa now that was crazy. So now we know what happens when someone makes Yui mad. But how is that Takahashi had a picture of Yui from centuries ago. Just who is she really and how will Tsukune react when he learns of what happened. Wait until the next chapter to find out. Also I have set up a Poll on my page regarding Tsukune's and Yui's Relationship and how it will end. So go there and cast your votes. Don't worry though I will be keeping it up until the final chapter of the story. Or at least until me and Xadro have enough data to make a decision Also on a side note I am planning to have Tsukune go Ghoul in the story very, very soon+) **


	6. MINE

**(+Attention people I the poll is still open on my page on whether or not Tsukune and Yui will have a lovers relationship is still open and your votes will decided the ending of the story so please vote+) **

Chapter 6

In his dreams he saw her. A being surrounded by light, and she called his name. "Tsukune come to me." She called, her arms opened to embrace him. Her voice was beautiful. And yet he felt something about her. Something dark and yet he was drawn to the voice. He began to run towards the being his arm outstretched as he tried to reach her and as he finally reached her and they embraced each other. _'Her body so warm.'_ He thought as he felt the comfort of her body.

"You will be mine Tsukune." The being spoke. Suddenly he felt her hands dig into his flesh holding him to her. Tsukune wanted to break free but his body would not respond. "You are mine Tsukune and you will never leave me. You are mine. Mine." Tsukune opened his mouth and he yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune opened his eyes and he found himself in his room surrounded by his friends. "TSUKUNE." Kurumu cried as she hugged him. "Thank goodness you're awake Tsukune." She said. After a few minutes Tsukune looked around at Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and even Ruby was there. As for Yui she was standing in the corner away from the other girls but still looking at happily at Tsukune.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder where he had been shot. "We found you and Yui out on the grounds desu." Yukari said while she tried to get past the older and bigger girls so she could be closer to Tsukune. Mizore however held her hand in front of Yukari to keep her from getting closer. "At first we thought that Yui had had harmed you. But then we saw the stairs that lead to that…place of horrors." "It was horrible there Tsukune there were animal bodies everywhere and all of those machines…what was Takahashi doing?" Moka said.

_'Takahashi…yes now I remember.'_ Tsukune thought. Images began to flash through his mind. Him going into that evil lab, Takahashi shooting at him, Yui with that power and then nothing; he began to look at Yui. "What happened to her?"

"Tsukune is anything wrong?" Moka asked a bit nervously. "Why are you staring at Yui like that?" "Sorry Moka-san," he apologized and offered her a comforting smile. Yui looked up from the place where she was standing and smiled weakly over at Tsukune. Finally after being silent for so long Ruby spoke; "Tsukune I need to speak with you and Yui alone."

Tsukune nodded his head slightly. "Of course Ruby."

Kurumu however did not seem to want to leave. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune with no intention of letting him go. "I will not leave my Tsukune." She stated. Ruby sighed then said. "Yukari." Suddenly a golden basin appeared and hit Kurumu right on the head and she fell to the floor while Mizore and Moka dragged her out.

Soon only Yui, Tsukune and Ruby were alone in the room. When the other girls were gone Yui rushed over and sat right next to Tsukune on the bed and held him close to her. "Is Tsukune all right, Yui thought that Takahashi had hurt Tsukune."

"Yui really I am alright." He tried to get Yui off of him. **_(~ E/N: What an prick, he shouldn't be allowed around girls really ~)_** "she truly is attached to you Tsukune. I hope you have not tried to take advantage of her." "No no I have done nothing to her." Tsukune stammered as his face turned red.

"That is very good Tsukune." She said aloud but she thought _'Because I want you to take advantage of me Tsukune; every night with rope and hot wax'_ **(+Wow now that's a kind of girl you would want to be alone with+)**

Ruby came out of her fantasies that were filled with bondage and whips to tell Yui and Tsukune what the Chairman had told her.

"Tsukune the Chairman has become fully aware of Oda Takahashi and what he has been doing in the underground section of the School. However he is unsure of what Takahashi wanted with Ms. Hasan."

Tsukune looked shocked by this. "There was no information at all?" he asked. Ruby shook her head. "There were hundreds of notes about something he had called the 'ultimate power'. But there it gets sketchy it keeps listing data from different references but all of its in encrypted writing and we can't figure it out. Do you know anything about what he was doing?"

Tsukune was half tempted to tell her about what happened in the lab but he decided to keep that bit of information to himself. Yui was still clinging to Tsukune and saying nothing. "No I don't know anything. Do you know Yui?" He asked. Yui shook her head. "No Yui does not know anything, but Takahashi was very mean to her and he hurt her but Tsukune came and saved her." She said happily.

"Has the Chairman found Takahashi?" "No The Chairman has sent armed parties searching through the grounds and set up guards around all exits but there has been no sign of him." **(+what they need is a shovel and some pick-axes and start digging+)**

That's all for now Tsukune I will leave you now." She turned to leave but then stopped and turned around again. "I almost forgot. Due to the extent of the damage to Yui's room and the fact Takahashi might still be running around the school grounds the Chairman has decided that Yui shall be staying in your room. Good evening Tsukune." And she left the dorm room opened the door and walked off into the darkness and closed the door behind her.

Tsukune's mouth dropped and Yui squealed with delight. "Yay now Yui gets to live with Tsukune. She said happily. Tsukune laid back down on his bed; resting his head on his pillow. Yui looked confused. "Is something the matter Tsukune?" She asked him. Tsukune looked at Yui. "Do you remember anything after I came into the lab?" Yui thought for a moment. "No Yui must have blacked out. But she knows that Tsukune saved her."

_  
'Does she __really__ remember nothing?'_ He thought. He sat up one more time and got out of his bed. He went to the closet and got out a spare blanket and pillow. He then went over to the couch and set up a make-shift bed. "Yui would you like the bed again?" She shook her head walked over and laid on the couch. "No, no Tsukune slept on the couch last time Yui was here and now it is her turn." She answered brightly.

Tsukune smiled and nodded his head. He flipped the light switch and the room became dark. He then walked back over to his bed. And he lay back down and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep. Yui listened to Tsukune sleeping and soon she herself began to drift asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui woke up to what felt like hours later. She felt too hot. She threw the blankets off of her and then stripped off her clothes. She looked over at Tsukune her eyes began to fill with lust and a great feeling of desire.

She then remembered the first night she had come into his room, how peaceful he had looked in his sleep. That was what she wanted to see right now. Letting her subconscious deal with that annoying and nagging voice of in the back of her mind, she climbed off the couch and walked over to his bed. She could see his form beneath the covers, his back turned towards the wall.

Yui felt even hotter and she felt that only Tsukune could cool her down. She wanted to be close to his body and she was going to be.

She padded silently towards the bed, and pulled back the covers, bit by bit, listening closely for any changes to Tsukune's breathing. Then she slid into the bed beside Tsukune, pushing her body around him as if trying to merge with him. His breathing snagged and she tensed. But then the even rhythm continued. Yui exhaled softly, wrapping her arms securely about his waist and tugged him gently to her, his warm body pressing against her bare chest.

The only thing separating them was the thin layer of Tsukune T-shirt and his boxer. Yui was entranced. she curled herself around his body, burying her face into his chest. Her cheek rested against the cloth of his shirt.

_  
'Mine.'_

Her fingers stroked along the hem of Tsukune's shirt, then slipped under it so that her palms were now resting on his skin and it was warm, and smooth.

_  
'Mine, all mine.' _

She allowed herself to imagine how different this situation would be if those other girls were out of the picture and that they were alone together forever. She imagined that he would touch her and love her. She was his but he was hers and only hers. She bit back a moan and hugged him tighter. **(+Nice Yui nice+)**

_  
'Yui will never ever let those other girls have you Tsukune' _She thought fiercely. '_You're mine, Tsukune. Mine'_

The night became a long one for Yui.

**  
(+Sorry about the very short and kind of non-informative chapter but this was just a filler chapter. Chapter Seven will contain a lot more action and the lust Yui has for Tsukune will begin to become greater. Also as listed on the top a poll has been set up regarding if you the readers want Yui and Tsukune to become lovers and your votes will decide the fate of this story. Please send your reviews and any ideas you have for the story Myself and my co-Author really appreciate them and once again sorry fo such a short chapter the next one will be longer+) **


	7. Closer

**(+Ok first and foremost I would like to congratulate Apprentice of Bandit King Jing who has succeeded in guessing the true form of Yui. And That I will be closing the polls soon so if you have not voted please do so+) **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

She returned again in his dreams. The being surrounded by light. Only her face was hidden now but he could see that she was wearing a school uniform and that he was wearing his. She was so beautiful. He knew he should be afraid and yet he wanted her. He watched her approach him, a mixture of fear and excitement ran through his body. He was standing right in front of her now, and one look into her grey eyes told him that she wanted him more then he wanted her.

The words fell from her mouth softly. "I love you, Tsukune."

In two strides she closed the gap between them and pulled him into her arms. Without another thought he relaxed into her embrace, and she cradled him closer. He surrendered to her.

He could feel her brimming with excitement as she tangled her fingers into the knot of his tie, pulling it loose then she began to unbutton his shirt. It opened to reveal Tsukune's bare chest underneath. She glanced up at him shyly to gauge his reaction and found her lips captured in his. He kissed her. Tsukune kissed this girl in what he had forgotten was a dream. He kissed her deeply and passionately enough to say "Yes," and helped her shrug the white shirt off his shoulders. As she pushed his shirt open and ran her fingers down his chest.

He fell to the ground pulling her with him. Holding her close to him; '_What am I doing?'"_ He wondered. That thought vanished when the girl ran her tongue down his scar laced chest. His hands began to move towards her skirt and moved under it to grab her ass. It was firm; he squeezed it and she let out a moan. She sat up; still on top of him and began to take off the top of her uniform. First the green jacket then the white shirt. Once both had been stripped all the remained was ivy green colored bra. She quickly removed it and then took Tsukune's hands and placed them on her chest.

He began to grope them. They were soft and felt warm.

Tsukune felt himself growing harder with anticipation. Something was happening to him. He desired this girl he lusted for her. He wanted to see her face. He shielded his eyes with his hands. So that he could stare through the light that surrounded this girl. It took a moment to adjust and he started to see spots but he saw her face.

The person sitting on top of him was now in plain view. His eyes widened

It was Yui.

Tsukune woke with a jolt to find himself in his own bed. Flashes and sensations from the dream he had just had ran through his mind like a movie on high speed.

Each brief image left him feeling hot and full of pleasure. As the last fragments scrolled by, one stood out in particular: Yui sitting on top of him and stripping; and himself enjoying it. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened them.

Three things became apparent to him immediately. One, it was morning, judging by the sliver of light shining between the curtains. Two, he was covered it sweat. And three that Yui was still over on the couch where he last saw her.

He got up and walked over to her. She had her back turned to him. He sighed with relief. _'Would have thought that she would have acted like Kurumu and crept into my bed at night…would have explained the dream.'_ Tsukune thought. He took one last look at her then walked over to the bathroom so he could shower.

He closed the door and turned on the water. And outside with her back still turned Yui smiled. She had been awake the whole time.

**(FLASHBACK TIME) **

(Start of Lemon)

**_(Due to the new policy on FF I have to remove the lemons from my stories, but if you want to read them, please go to my Deviant Art Accounted under Knight-Bishop) _**

(End of Lemon)

** (END OF FLASH BACK AND WE SKIP AHEAD)**

The day had gone on like any other day at the school for monster, there was however one exception. Yui was clinging more to Tsukune then usual. During class she sat right next to him and when the teachers were not looking she inched her desk closer to his. Lunch was the same. Yui got in a fight with Kurumu when she had tried to feed some of Tsukune's food to him. While all of the other guys stared in envy; Tsukune was started to wish for a normal life without a harem of girls fighting over him.

After Class Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper club gathered into their newly rebuilt Clubroom. It had taken a few days but they were now able to return after Yui's little outburst the other day. "Finally, I get my Tsukune back!" Kurumu exclaimed as she latched onto him once their meeting had begun. This was near immediately followed with a basin dropping onto her head; Yukari's diversion allowed Tsukune to break free.

"Tsukune, I'm so glad you're safe," Moka said. "Why wouldn't I be?" However, looking around, he saw that the expressions on the girl's faces was one of relief, as if he'd just gotten out of terrible danger. Confused, he asked, "What was wrong?"

"You're ours, Tsukune, not Yui's," Mizore popped up directly behind Tsukune where he sat.

In a rare moment, Moka actually ignored Mizore's sudden appearance to address him. "Tsukune, don't you think you've been spending too much time with Yui?" The worry was evident in Moka's voice.

"Huh?" He thought about Yui. He shook his head with a small smile. "She's just a friend who I am trying to help out. It is not like she is coming in between any of our friendships is she?"

Before any of them could answer there was a knock on the clubroom door. Yukari answered it. And immediately slammed the door closed again.

After a few second the door opened again and they all heard girls voice asking; "Um, is this the Newspaper Club, where Tsukune?" It was Yui standing in the doorway. Upon hearing who it was, Kurumu was shooting an angry look at the door, and the others also had looks that were far from pleased.

"This is the Newspaper club, but what do you want here Yui." Yukari answered and asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"Tsukune," she gave a happy cry, already stepping past Yukari and heading his direction; however, Kurumu and Mizore immediately got in the way between the two. "Back off, wench," Kurumu growled, and Mizore had an ice claw raised. "What…what did Yui do?"

"It's what we won't allow you to do," Mizore spoke from around the lollipop in her mouth. "Don't you think that you've been around Tsukune far too much already?"

Tsukune tried to be the voice of reason. "I-it's okay, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan. Please don't hurt her."

"Fine," Kurumu sighed after a moment as Mizore lowered her hands. "Okay then, spit it out. What is it you want with us?"

Yui seemed to ignore the two girls 'guarding' Tsukune as she smiled at him. "I was wondering…if I could join this group as well." The reaction was…expected.

Mizore glared at her. "You are just stalking Tsukune, aren't you?" "Takes one to know one," Yukari quipped, giggling until Mizore froze her to the seat in retaliation. "Is there a problem with that," Yui spoke with a pout, a bit put off by their reactions.

Moka answered. "I am sorry to say though Yui that we have no positions currently opened so that-"

"Now hold on a minute Moka." Gin interrupted as he came out of nowhere. Everyone gasped. Gin rarely ever showed up to a club meeting and when he did he mostly just sat at his desk and read playboy magazines.

He took Yui's hand and shook it. "Ms. Yui it is so wonderful to see you again." He said with his always present around girls smile.

Yui smiled back. "It is good to see you too Gin." After pleasantries had been exchanged Gin got down to business. "So you wish to join the Newspaper club Yui."

Yui nodded her head like a little girl. "Yes yes Yui wants to join." Gin grinned wolfishly. "Then welcome to the club." He said happily.

Yukari who was now free of the ice thanks to Moka piped "But you heard Moka there is no room for any peop-" When Gin pulled her over into a corner and whispered "Look kid how often does a new member come to this club...I will answer; NEVER. We need some more people around here."

Yukari had a serious look on her face. "But Moka said-" Gin reached into his pocket and pulled out pictures and showed her. "Look kid support me on this and I will give you these." They were pictures of Moka however in these she was only wearing a white bra and panties. In another she was wearing her gym uniform and another her bikini. Yukari drooled; she grabbed the pictures and stuffed them under her witches' hat so she could 'use' them later**. **

Gin released her and she turned around. "Welcome to the club Yui." Yui then ran over and hugged Tsukune. "Yay now Yui gets to spend even more time with Tsukune." She cried happily. All of the girls gave Yui a death stares while Tsukune thought in his head _'HELP ME.' _

Two academy patrol units walked through the dense wooded area of the school grounds. All over the school security forces were on the lookout for Oda Takahashi. However so far there hadn't been any sign of him.

"Gods how hard should it be to find one science teacher like Oda?" The first guard asked. "Not very hard; I mean from the way they have described him this guy he shouldn't be very hard to catch." The seconded guy responded.

"And yet we have spent twenty-four hours combing out this place and we have not found any sign him. Hell we released the bewitched mountain dogs and even they can't find anything."

"I know I know, we are bound to find him sooner or later. How many places are there left to hide out her-" The guard fell to the ground and landed in the dirt. He swore under his breath. The other guard bent down as he laughed at his companion. "What's wrong you trip over your feet?" He laughed as he helped the other guy up.

"Yeah haha very funny; I think I tripped on a tree root or something." He said as he rubbed his knee that had taken a hit when he fell. The other man looked over to where the supposed tree root was and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong man?" His friend asked. The guard pointed and the other guy looked and his jaw dropped too; in the place where the 'tree root' was, there was instead a twisted and mummified hand.

"I think we should call the chairman."

"Yeah we should."

Tsukune and the others were cleaning up the club room; with their new member Yui sweeping up the floor when Ruby burst into the room. Moka looked up from her work and stared at the witch. "Ruby what is wrong?" she asked.

Ruby took a breath then answered. "We just found Oda Takahashi."

**(+Dun dun duh. What happens now that they have found the body of the academies former science Teacher? What is Yui plotting to do with Tsukune? And why am I asking all of these Questions? Well read the Next Chapter of The Forgotten to find out. Please Review this chapter and send your votes to the polls if you have not already 'cause it will be closing soon+)**


	8. Discovery

**(+ Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. But here is chapter 8. Also thanks to your votes we now know how the story will end. +)**

Chapter 8

The body was wrinkled and felt like leather. It was also twisted up in what looked like a painful position. Its left arm was outstretched. And all of the clothes were tattered and torn.

"As you can see this is how Oda was found." The chairman told the group.

Tsukune stared at the body as well as everyone else did. "Where did you find him?" he asked.

Ruby answered that "He was found at least five yards from his lab. After he was dug out we found what seemed to be a tunnel. Our former Science teacher here was digging is way out."

"Seems like a fitting end for him." Kurumu scoffed.

The Chairman laughed "Indeed Ms. Kurumu. However the question is how did he get buried and mummified?" Everyone was silent. "Come on, now any takers?"

Mizore spoke up "Could have been a spell that backfired."

"We ran through that there is no spell that could mummify a person this fast. And why would he bury himself." Ruby responded "The most logical answer we could think of is that it had to be a powerful Earth monster." The Chairman said smoothly.

All eyes turned to Yui who was standing in the back of the room. "Why are you all looking at Yui?" She asked. "Ms. Yui do you know anything about how Oda got like this?" "No, Yui knows nothing."

"Oh come on, we all know that you can do stuff with the earth, desu." Yukari stated. "Now hold on everyone we can't just go blaming Yui. There must be others on this school that have earth powers." Tsukune said defensively.

"There may be indeed however Tsukune you must have noticed that things have been weird since Yui's arrival." Ruby said. "She is right Mr. Aono; first it was earth spikes when the Succubus here made her mad. Then the science teacher captures and imprisons her and now he turns up dead. Seems like whoever makes Ms. Hasan here angry somehow nearly gets hurt or dead." The Chairman replied.

Yui began to back out of the room she was looking at everyone franticly. "You…you all hate Yui." She cried and ran out of the room.

"YUI WAIT!" Tsukune yelled. He began to run after her but Moka grabbed his arm. "Tsukune wait you can't follow her it could be dangerous." She told him. Tsukune pulled his arm out of Moka's grasp. "I would have expected that from anyone of them" He gestured to others "But not you Moka; Yui's right you all do hate her." He then turned and ran out of the room leaving a stunned Moka behind.

Kurumu started to move forward "We have got to go after him." "No Kurumu we need to stay here. I think I found a way to figure out what happened to Oda." Ruby said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune ran out of the academy and looked around. "Yui." He called. He didn't hear a response but what he did hear was what sounded like faint crying. He followed that sound into the wood. The deeper he walked in the louder the sound got. Then he saw her. She was sitting on the ground knees pulled up to her chin and she was crying.

"Yui." He said softly as he walked up to her. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes red and her face stained with tears. "Tsu..Tsukune." He bent down and helped her off the ground. "We should get back Yui." She pulled away from him and turned away. "No. They all hate Yui. They think she is a murderer." Tears were running down her face again. Tsukune walked over and hugged Yui.

"Well I don't think you are a killer Yui. Tsukune said as he held her. **(+ This is guy is so dense +) **Yui looked up at Tsukune; then buried her face into his chest as she cried. "Tsukune I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how can we know what happened to this guy?" Mizore asked

"Indeed Ruby, enlighten us." The Chairman added.

"Well you see I have been working on a spell that will allow us to view the last few moments of a person's memory." She stated proudly

"But he is already dead desu." Yukari said

"He has only been dead for a little bit. The memories might be somewhat fuzzy but we should still be able to make them out." She exclaimed as she took out her wand.

"Well let us see this spell of yours Ruby." The somewhat interested chairman said.

Ruby nodded and walked over and placed a hand on Oda's face. She shuddered a bit. "It feels like leather." Then she raised her wand and started to mummer strange words. Then like a movie projector the wand began to screen images onto a wall. "Wow a movie." Kurumu said in wonder.

The images playing were what was seen from Oda's eyes and heard through his ears.

"_Twenty generations of my family failed to find you…who would have thought that I would be the one." Oda told the chained Yui. He held a piece of cloth out and showed it to Yui._ They couldn't see what the image was but they saw Yui's eyes widen.

"_That is Yui, but Yui does not remember it." She said bewildered by what she was saying. Takahashi gave a groan of irritation. "Could you stop with the whole third person speech thing? And why are you calling yourself Yui. You know its **Haniyasu Hime**." He smirked._

The images began to grow fuzzy. They could hear a conversation and they also heard Tsukune's voice followed by gunshots.

"Ruby can you fix this so we can see what's going on?" Moka said when she heard yelling from the memories.

"I have hit a dead spot of the brain...hold on." She seemed to focus harder. Images started to come up again. This time Oda was running up a flight of stairs. From what they could hear he was breathing heavily.

_"I'll be back. She has not beaten me yet." He reached the top of the stairs and walked out into the sun_.

They then watched the short fight between Yui and Oda, followed by seeing through Oda's eyes how he sunk into the quicksand after that the only thing they saw was darkness.

"Where is the image?" The Chairman asked. "He is underground surrounded by earth there is no light to see with therefore no image."

All they could hear now was muffled noises and the sounds of digging. Then they heard what sounded like a painful scream. Then the images where gone completely

Everyone stared in awe at what they saw except the chairman he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yui was scary desu." Yukari muttered

"I think I know what happened." Ruby said as she put her wand away. "After Oda was buried he performed a shield spell to keep himself from suffocating. He then tried to dig his way out...but something happened...something got through his shield...and he got mummified."

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW. WE KNOW YUI DID IT AND NOW TSUKUNE IS WITH HER WE NEED TO GO SAVE HIM." Kurumu yelled as she headed for the door before the chairman grabbed her by the neck.

"If you go now you will die." He said calmly.

Kurumu stared at him. "What do you mean?"

The chairman sighed. "Did none of you hear what Oda called her?" Everyone had a blank look on their faces. "He called her **_Haniyasu Hime." _**

Once again he received blank looks from the girls. "Do none of you know anything about mythology."

Everyone simply shrugged.

The Chairman took a deep breath. "**_Haniyasu Hime _**is the Goddess of the earth. Said to have powers to control all even the smallest bit of dirt and use it to her advantage."

"Oh come on Chairman there is no way something like that could exist." Mizore said as she rolled her eyes.

"I would not say that Mizore...there are a lot of strange and powerful...beings in the world." Kurumu said **(+ She is referring to her encounter with the Devil. See DEAL WITH THE DEVIL one of my original stories. +) "**May I go on?" The Chairman asked. Everyone nodded. "Now according to the books this goddess had a particular love for humanity. In legends she would often enter the human world and act as one of them...she would find a mate and claim him as her own."

"What do you mean claim them?" Moka asked

"Her technique is not unlike that of the succubus." Kurumu frowned at the Chairman as he went on. "She will...how do I say this...combine their souls together. They literally share a soul."

"But that still does not explain what it has to do with Yui Desu."

"I think that Yui...is Haniyasu Hime." The Chairman told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune I love you so much." Yui told him.

_'Did she just say...I.'_ Tsukune thought as Yui continued.

"From the first moment I saw you Tsukune I loved you."

"Yui...I..."

"My name is not Yui."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We still have no proof that Yui is this goddess." Mizore said.

"Hey after what I saw from Oda's memories I'm ready to believe it." Kurumu told her

"Yui Hasan...Haniyasu...hmmm" Moka said as she talked to herself.

"Even if she is not a goddess we must still treat her as a hostile. We know what she is capable of." Ruby said to the group. Moka began writing things in the air with her fingers.

"All of this talk the longer we stay here the more time Tsukune will be in danger as long as he is alone with that girl." Yukari yelled over the others.

"EVERYONE BE QUITE." Moka shouted. Everyone looked at her, even the chairman stared. "Thank you now does anyone have a piece of paper and a pencil?" She asked

Ruby went to a drawer at the far end of the room. And brought back a slip of paper and a pen and handed them to Moka.

The vampire smiled. "Thank you." She began to write on the paper. Everyone looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing Moka?" Yukari asked

"I have a theory?" She said. On the paper she wrote out Haniyasu; she then drew lines under each letter pointing in a different area. Then under the lines she wrote out Yui Hasan. Everyone's eyes except the Chairman's eyes widened. "The name Yui Hasan is an anagram for Haniyasu...Is that proof enough for you." She asked everyone. **(+ Told you guys that the name was important. +)**

Everyone nodded. The Chairman started to head for the door. "I think that all of you should go retrieve Mr. Aono, I must go get a few things." He then left the room in a hurry. And the second that door was opened all of the girls ran out of the room. They needed to find Tsukune before it was too late.

**(+ Stopping the chapter there. a Cliff hanger for Chapter Nine. And now all of you know what Yui's True form is. Also as stated up at the opening author notes the polls are now closed. +)**


	9. Haniyasu

**(+ Behold chapter nine of The Forgotten. After…I don't know how many months…and after many messages I have decided that it was time to finish this story as I originally intended to. Please enjoy this and please review. +)**

**(Chapter 9)**

Tsukune looked at Yui…no not Yui…she had just…

"Then who are you?" He asked as he took a step back from her. His mind was spinning. Yui had just said he loved him. And that her name was not Yui… did she get her memory back?

She stared at Tsukune. Her eyes never leaving his face; "Haniyasu…my name is Haniyasu-Hime." There was something in her voice that was strange. It sounded the same but there was something else in it.

"Hime?! What…I don't understand…when did your memory come back?"

"Only a few of my memories have returned; such as my name and my true identity."

Tsukune put a hand to his head. His brain was starting to hurt from all of this new information. _'Ok ok think and relax…she has her memories back that's a good thing. Her name is Haniyasu-Hime and- wait a minute?'_

"Haniyasu-Hime that was the name of the-" Tsukune began

"Earth Goddess." Haniyasu _**(switching names now) **_finished.

Tsukune took a small step backwards. "But that's impossible."

Haniyasu stared at him her eyes staring never moving from him. It made Tsukune shudder. "Why is it impossible Tsukune; you are a lone human in a school of monsters how is it impossible that I exist?"

"Well I guess that-" Tsukune suddenly stopped "wait how did…how did you know I'm human."

Haniyasu smiled. "Because you are the reason I came here Tsukune." She began walking towards him.

Tsukune all the while began taking more steps back. He had a feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

"W…why me?" He asked with obvious fear in his voice.

Haniyasu still smiling but it was a hollow smile said "Because you and I are meant to be with each other Tsukune…forever."

Tsukune's eyes became wide. He turned around and started to run.

Haniyasu smile became wider. She snapped her fingers and huge wall of stone and earth came out of the ground and blocked Tsukune's path.

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks. His heart was pounding in his ears. He turned around to Haniyasu standing in front of him.

The human boy yelled and moved away his back hitting the wall. Then earth began to form around his legs and arms. Tsukune struggled and attempted to break free, but even with his ghoul strength it was hopeless; he was trapped.

Haniyasu giggled like a little girl. "Silly foolish Tsukune you can't run away from me. No matter how much you try."

Tsukune became afraid. Not because he was trapped. It was the look in Haniyasu's eyes that scared him. It was a look that combined desperation, longing, and madness all in one.

However he somehow gathered up some courage and shouted in defiance. "I don't love you Haniyasu…Yui whoever you are and I never will."

Now Tsukune had expected her to become angry but it turned out to be the exact opposite.

Haniyasu started laughing. "Oh you humans can be so stupid so times…but it's a cute kind of stupid."

Tsukune was confused and Haniyasu sensing his confusion answered. "You see Tsukune you don't have a choice in the matter." She said as she stroked her hand down his face.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. Then she whispered almost in a sadistic tone. "You are mine, you **shall** be mine, and you and I are one, forever".

And then without warning she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Tsukune's eyes widened then as before he felt something strange happening. Both of them seemed to be surrounded by light. Not a bright powerful light but like a pale soft glow.

And then came overpowering weakness. Tsukune suddenly felt all of his strength being taken from him. He then became tired oh so very tired he felt his eyes starting to close and before they shut completely he remembered. The woman in his dreams...it had been Haniyasu. One last thought went through his mind "I'm sorry everyone." And then he was gone.

* * *

Haniyasu pulled her lips away slowly and smiled as she watched Tsukune's head slump forward. "It is done." She said; her voice was giddy with excitement.

She then snapped her fingers and the stone clamps that had held Tsukune in place turned to dust. Tsukune's body stood for a moment then he fell forwards. But before he hit the ground Haniyasu caught him and then gently lowered him so that way he would not be hurt. When he rested on the ground she felt his heart beat.

"Good good…your so strong Tsukune many nearly died when I perform the binding. But not you no no you're strong and powerful…and you will be with me for so long…for we are one now forever and ever."

She stroked his face once more simply admiring his calm sleeping face.

And then suddenly a cry pierced that air "YOU FUCKING BITCH."

Haniyasu turned her head upwards and saw Kurumu coming right at her. The succubus claws were out and she was ready to kill.

The earth goddess moved quickly. She grabbed Tsukune and pulled him away just in time. Kurumu hit the ground with such force she left a small crater and a cloud of dust surround her.

Haniyasu sat Tsukune down by a tree his back propped up onto the trunk. Then she turned her eyes narrowed; towards her enemy.

When the dust finally settled Kurumu looked like a demon. Eyes dark, her claws razor sharp, the bat like wings spread, and her tail twitching with every breath she took.

"Give me Tsukune." She growled.

Haniyasu shook her head "He belongs to me now…get out of here before you die."

"I'm not leaving without Tsukune and now its payback time." Kurumu shouted as she charged at Haniyasu with full force.

Haniyasu smiled "I will not lower myself by fighting you." She drew back her hands then with powerful force clapped them together.

Kurumu was only a few feet from Haniyasu but then she felt the earth start to tremble the succubus suddenly stopped where she was. _'What the hell is that?'_ She thought as she looked around.

Then the shaking stopped and Kurumu looked over at the earth goddess and laughed. "Was that it…was that all the power a might goddess had to make the earth shake a little?"

Haniyasu simply smiled and pointed down.

Then out of the ground two hands shout out. Then the giant hands grabbed hold of the earth and pulled itself out. It was a giant mound of earth that had somehow been reshaped to look humanoid. It stood at least eight feet tall, outer skin was layered with dry mud. Its mouth was big and lumpish with rows of jagged rocks, and where its eyes were just two empty black stops.

And if that was not bad enough out of the hole where the first rock monster appeared two more pulled themselves out.

Kurumu stared up at the three monsters who all roared into the air.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

Haniyasu laughed. "How do you like my golems? They do the trick when it comes to dealing with pests like you."

**(Monsterpedia: In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animated anthropomorphic being created entirely from some sort of earth matter usually mud or stone. They are mindless creatures who only obey their maker.) **

"Kill her." She said in an emotionless tone.

The golems roared and slammed their mighty fists down onto the ground.

Kurumu dodged them but only just barely. These golems although they looked big and heavy moved very fast.

Haniyasu laughed like a madwomen as she watched the Golems try and crush Kurumu. And all the while she had her back turned; she never noticed Mizore and Ruby drop out of the tree as silently as a ninjas. They moved quickly; grabbing Tsukune and then vanishing back into the trees.

Meanwhile back to the battle. A golem slammed its fist down to where Kurumu had just stood a moment ago. Seeing her opponent distracted for a second Kurumu used her powerful nail-claws and sliced through the monsters arm.

The great golem roared in pain as it drew back a stump to where its hand had been. The severed hand lay on the ground and it decomposed into a pile of dirt.

Kurumu smiled inwardly. _'So these things can be-' _But her small hopeful thought quickly vanished when she saw that the golems stub regrow using other mud from its arm.

Haniyasu laughed again. "Give it up Succubus you cannot defeat my warriors."

Kurumu seemed to pale; she looked over past Haniyasu and her eyes narrowed. Kurumu then jumped into the air and started flying away at full speed.

The earth goddess laughed, think that Kurumu had finally given up. She then turned around and started to say "Now then Tsukune let us leave thi-" But she stopped midsentence when she saw that Tsukune's body had vanished.

Haniyasu's brain suddenly caught up to events and she realized that she had been tricked. The entire fight with Kurumu had been a diversion for the others to come and take Tsukune away from her.

Haniyasu's eyes then became very dark and the earth once more began to tremble.

She then unleashed a powerful scream that could be heard for miles.

Haniyasu kept up the scream for a good thirty seconds before she stopped and turned to her Golems. "Go after them…bring me Tsukune back unharmed and heads of those girls." She said in a hiss.

The golems nodded their massive heads and then sunk into the earth.

When she was alone Haniyasu began to walk in the direction Kurumu had flown off.

"You can't take him from me…he belongs to me now."

**(+ There this is chapter nine of The Forgotten and chapter ten won't take months to come out…I will start updating all of my stories more often now. So please review and be patience for the next chapter. +) **


	10. We Are One

**(Chapter 10)**

**(+Our tale of the Forgotten is coming close to its end soon my faithful readers and I hope you are enjoying it, also I am sorry that I did not keep my word when I said it would not take months to update. However things have been rather difficult for me, and I can sometimes be a major hypocrite, so I apologize once more+)**

Mizore and Ruby ran as fast as they could through the woods carrying Tsukune between them. The poor human was still unconscious, his body limp and weak.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Mizore cried. Her worst fear was that Tsukune was dead however she could still see his chest rising up and down; slowly.

"I don't know what she did, but right now we just need to get back to the Academy." The Witch informed her friend.

Then out came a yell they all knew belonged to Kurumu. They looked over their shoulders. They watched as the blue haired succubus land on the ground with perfect grace.

Kurumu took a few gasps of breath before she spoke "She is coming up behind us we need to move faster now." She said quickly.

"What if you two flew Tsukune back to the Academy, I will stay here and hold her off." Mizore offered. But Kurumu shook her head.

"No, I could barely hold my own against her Golems, there is no way you could hold them off by yourself." She said as she glanced over her shoulder. Seeing no one was coming she looked back at her friends.

"We just need to keep moving now, once we get back we can-"

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby cried.

All of them turned and saw a giant chunk of rock coming right at them. Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and all of them barely got out of the way.

The huge earthen clump slammed into the ground with such force the trees themselves shook.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune who lay on his side still unmoving. The girl did a quick once over to make sure he was not hurt. When she saw he was fine she moved him out of the way and then ran over to her friends.

Both Ruby and Mizore were unhurt, aside from some possible bruising after landing on the hard ground. However there was one thing that was a cause for worry; where in the hell did that rock come from?

Their answer came; with a loud roar that caused all three of them to look.

The trio of Golems, the ugly brutish looking creatures stood in the spot where the rock had been thrown. They were stooped over and staring at the girls with their 'eyes'.

Kurumu began to speak as she let her wings and claws again "Ok, I am thinking I can take two, which leaves one for you guys."

"Don't be stingy Kurumu" Ruby while she took out her wand.

"Indeed there are enough for all of us." Mizore said while ice claws replaced her hands.

Then with a mighty roar the three Golems charged at the girls with surprising speed for beings of their size and bulk.

* * *

_"You are mine, you shall be mine, and you and I are one for ever"_ Haniyasu's voice echoed in his head. Like broken record that went on forever; never ending.

Tsukune felt weak beyond weak. As if all of his strength had been sucked right out of him, even worse his head was pounding like the drum. But then suddenly realized that it was not his head…it was the ground. The ground was pounding. Tsukune slowly began to open his eyes. At first it was difficult, the light seemed almost blinding. But after several moments he was able to see clearly. And he did not like what he saw.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were locked in fierce battle with from what Tsukune could tell were giant mounds of rock. Rock with arms, and legs and that could move.

Tsukune tried to get up to help his friends but he could not. His body would not move an inch. He could not even get his fingers to twitch. It also felt as his throat was frozen so he could not even call out to them. All he could do was watch in horror and wonder what Haniyasu had done to him.

* * *

Mizore threw her ice kuni right at the golems chest and they hit dead center. The stone beast gave of roar of what she could only guess was pain but then it tore the kuni from its chest and continued its attack.

Ruby and Kurumu attacks were having the same effect. No matter how many times Kurumu sliced the golem apart its limbs just continued to reform. And Ruby was having a difficult time casting spells when the monster kept slamming its fists down on her; forcing her to constantly move.

Thinking quickly Mizore used her abilities, and out of the ground huge chunks of ice formed; surrounding and trapping the golems. At least temporary because she did not know how long it would hold them.

"How the hell do we stop these things?" Mizore panted.

"Golems are creatures that held together by powerful Youkai energy. We need something with greater energy to destroy them." Ruby said thinking back to what she had read in her spell books about golems.

"And where are we supposed to get it?" Kurumu demand.

"Right behind you, cow." Came an annoying voice.

Kurumus brow twitched when she and the others turned to see Yukari and Moka running towards them, reinforcements had arrived.

"Where have you guys been?" The Succubus while she quickly punched Yukari on the head.

"You guys move way to quickly." Moka gasped "Where is Tsukune?" However she did not be answered she saw her dear friend lying in the ground and immediately rushed to him.

Meanwhile the Golems were now starting to punch their way through the ice barrier. Mizore continued to freeze it but at this rate the golems would break out shortly.

Tsukune looked up at the pink haired vampire and muttered in a barely audible voice. "Mo…ka"

"Oh Kami, Tsukune what did she do to you?" Moka said horrified Ruby however moved quickly over to them "We don't have time for this, We need inner Moka at the moment." She said as she began to tug at Mokas Rosario. However it would not come loose.

The Golems were now concentrating their efforts on one location and with they mighty strength they slammed their bodies against the ice.

"Only Tsukune can remove the Rosario." Moka explained as she pried off Ruby's hands. The elder witch looked over her shoulder "Hurry please." She said as she went to see if she could aid the others.

Moka took a hold of Tsukune and dragged his still limp body over to the nearest tree. She leaned him against it. "Tsukune I need you to take off my Rosario." She told him. Tsukune looked back at her which hid dark eyes. He looked at her and then his arm. Motioning that he could not move just yet.

The Golems rammed the barrier again, the ice was starting the shatter now. Long cracks were forming. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari took battle stances and were preparing for a fight. However none of them had a look of confidence on their faces.

Moka grabbed Tsukunes arm and lifted his hand up to her Rosario. "Tsukune hurry." She pleaded. Tsukune looked at Moka and then his friends. Even after he had blew them off to go look for Yui…or Haniyasu. They had come for him. They had fought for him. Now he needed to help them. The Human gathered what little strength had returned to him and then he focused on his arm.

Again the Golems rammed the ice barrier. It was going to fail in seconds.

Tsukune got his fingers to grip the Rosario. And with the most powerful tug he could manage he ripped the silver cross from Mokas neck. Dark Youkai energy flared just as the ice barrier fell and the golems charged out.

The now released inner Moka gave one final look at Tsukune who lay slumped against the tree with the Rosario clutched in his hand. The silver haired, red eyed beauty then turned and faced the oncoming Golems. She strode past her friends and narrowed her eyes at the stone beings. The Golems who only moments ago had been charging and ready to kill, now halted in their tracks and stared at the Vampire. Although the Golems had no ability to think they could feel the dark and powerful aura that was seeping from Moka. And it seemed that they were afraid of her. One of them even took a small step backwards.

Then in a deadly voice Moka hissed "No, there is no escape." Then she erupted. Her Youkai flared like the sun. Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, Yukari and even Tsukune who still lay against the tree saw the dark red energy that made Moka shine like a Red Giant Sun.

The Golems covered their faces from the Youkai energy. However that did not save them. Their rock skin began to crack and break. Two seconds later the largest of the golems hand broke off and feel on the ground; shattering and turning back into simply dirt rock. The golem roared in rage. The other two began to face similar problems. Their own limbs began to crumble and break. And yet Moka did not let up. Then finally the once fearsome monsters gave a final groan and all of the collapsed their bodies crumbling back into what they had been forged of.

Moka then brought her Youkai back under control. When she had drawn the last of her dark energy back into her she let out a sigh of relief.

Then the sound of clapping filled the ears of everyone.

All of the girls began looking around wondering where the clapping was coming from. Even Tsukune turned his head slightly; having gained back more of his strength. But the clapping seemed to be coming from all around them, then came the voice. "I must congratulate you. The Vampires truly are worthy of the title of the strongest Youkai."

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice and standing before them was Haniyasu. She looked about the same, except now everyone could sense something coming from her. Not so much an aura but more of a dark presence that caused all but Moka to shiver.

The Vampire looked at the supposed Goddess, her red eyes never moving and her stance never faltering. Haniyasu looked at the huge piles of dirt, all which remained of her golems. "Hmmm, you destroyed my golems, that was rather rude." She said with a smirk; she could care less of what had happened to the hunks of rock.

"I would advise you to leave now while you still have a chance. You cannot defeat all of us." Moka growled fiercely.

Haniyasu nodded her head slightly "Of course I will leave, but first you will give me Tsukune." She said as she pointed to him.

Tsukune stared back at her, and for some reason beyond his explanation he felt drawn to her. Kurumu and the others moved in front of Tsukune to protect him. They would die before they let that girl take him.

"Tsukune is not going anywhere with you." Mizore yelled at Earth goddess. And everyone shouted in agreement.

This caused Haniyasu to start laughing. It started off small at first and then it grew into a powerful manic laughter. "What the in the hells is so funny." Moka demanded.

Haniyasu stopped her laughing and simply smiled at the girls shaking her head "All of you are so stupid, Don't you get it yet? Tsukune is mine, we are one. Allow me to demonstrate." The girl brought one finger to her cheek and with her long sharp nail she scratched herself; drawing blood. She did not flinch as the blood formed and fell from her face.

Then Tsukune gave a moan. Everyone turned and looked and their eyes widened in horror as a mark formed on his cheek and blood came it as well.

"Do you see now, Tsukune is mine, we are one." Haniyasu said with smile that would suit the face of the devil.

_**(+And i am going to stop it there for now, why because I want the next chapter; which will be the second to last chapter be interesting. I am not going to make any promises on when I am going to post it but i want you all to rest assured that i do intend to finish this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter+)**_


End file.
